Love in the Big Apple
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: Who believes you can find your soulmate online? Can it survive when the online world joins the real world? Let's let these two take a twirl through cyber love and real world love.
1. Chapter 1

****NEW STORY***** I have multiple chapters of this story written, it's almost finished actually, so I decided to take a chance and post it. This story was started years ago but was lost until just last week. Hope you guys enjoy it!

***DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. WE ALL NEED TO GIVE A HUGE SHOUT-OUT TO SM FOR CREATING THESE CHARACTERS WE ALL LOVE TO PLAY WITH!

***Sorry for any confusion...like I stated earlier, this story was written years ago. Bella was in a relationship with Jake. Not Mike. Thanks to the reader that pointed out the mistake!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

"Come on, Bella. We have to go out tonight! It's just to the movies." My best friend, Lena begged me as she bounced around on her heels.

I shook my head. "I don't feel like it Lena. I'm sorry but I really don't feel like going out tonight." I told her as I sat in the corner of my couch in my pajamas.

She immediately quit bouncing and sat down beside me. "It's been over a year, B, you have to get over this fear that every guy is going to do you like Jake did." She said softly.

I groaned but nodded in acquiescence because I knew she was right. It has been almost 18 months since I had walked into my old apartment and caught my fiancée of two years bent over and strapped to our kitchen table with a big black guy standing behind him hollering 'How do you like me now!' as he pounded into him. I had tried for days, weeks, and months to erase that image out of my head but nothing had worked as of yet. It was forever ingrained into my brain. I remember that day as if it happened just a few hours ago. With Jake still strapped to the table I ran to the bedroom tossing a few clothes into a suitcase and grabbing all of my important stuff, quickly leaving the same way I had entered. I had moved into Lena and Brian's spare bedroom that very night which led me to the home that was now my pride and joy. Buying the run-down, dilapidated townhouse three door down from my best friend's home had filled the empty void that was left by Jake's deception and lies. Spending the next year renovating and restoring it with the money I had gotten from my first three books I had published; Grace, Fate and Destiny gave me something to focus on. I was both a client and a journalist for Volturi Publications and it worked out wonderfully because I could concentrate on my books but also take on an assignment whenever I wanted to.

"I know how long it's been, Lena, but I'm just not ready." I told her miserably because I was extremely lonely but didn't know if I could trust my instincts as a woman or the intentions of a man.

She huffed and reached for my computer that was sitting on the ottoman in front of her. I had been attempting to write but had gotten frustrated and pushed the computer away. "I hate to have to resort to these lengths but apparently it is needed. I signed you up for this online dating website and you have four potential guys who are very interested in you."

I sat up on the couch in shock at what she had done without my consent. We had been best friends since the third grade, when I had moved in with my single father in Forks, Washington, and we even came to New York together to attend college at NYU. "I'm not interested in them, Lena." I told her as I tossed my hands up in the air. "Stop pushing, please." I begged her uselessly.

She just shrugged her shoulders and slid the computer onto my lap. "It doesn't hurt to look, B. I just want you to be happy again. Don't give that slimy bastard the satisfaction of ruining your happiness." She said grabbing my TV remote commandeering my TV while leaving me to the computer now sitting in my lap.

Begrudgingly, I looked over the profiles of each man just to satisfy Lena so she would get off my case for a little bit. Each one sounded better than the last and all looked too good to be true so I assumed they weren't completely honest on their questionnaires most sites required a person to answer when signing up. "Did you answer all the questions like I would have answered them or like you would want me to answer them?" I asked her as I perused the last profile again.

"Unfortunately Brian walked in when I was concocting this whole plan so we both answered them like you would answer them. You can always go back and review them if you want. What do you think of the guys?" she asked as she paused the TV looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders. "The three I have already been through sound too cliché and too good to be true." I told her as I scrolled through the profile of the last guy. He was 29, owned his own construction company, single, no kids, drank with friends on occasion, was a self-professed family man, but it was his answer to the smoking question that caught my attention. The question was 'What are your views on smoking?' and he answered it with a smart ass remark like I probably would have; why do I want to burn my lungs away when the rest of the world is doing it for me? That is what caught my attention.

"I like this guy." I told Lena as I swiveled the computer around to show her the profile of Capricorn_guy12366. "He seems the most suitable out of the four."

She screwed up her nose. "He doesn't have a picture, B. What if he is really a 50 year old bald guy with a bulging gut and a bitchy wife?"

I just laughed and shrugged. "You are the one that pushed me to do this thing so I'm going to take a chance because I like his smart ass responses and I don't care that he doesn't have a picture." I told her before a sudden thought popped into my head. "Wait, do I have a picture?" I asked her as I clicked the 'WRITE' button on the computer to contact Capricorn_guy12366.

She shook her head. "Nope, didn't figure you would want your picture out there. I just put a picture of the skyline view from your roof."

"Good." I told her as I started typing the first message to Capricorn_guy12366. It was then that I realized we had similar login names.

 **To: Capricorn_guy12366**

 **From: Gemini198510013**

 **Date/Time sent: Friday, January 18, 2013 5:49P.M.**

 _Dear Capricorn,_

 _I'm new to this whole online dating thing but I liked your responses and figured what the hell. I got nothing else to lose. By the way, my best friend since childhood actually signed me up for this website and just told me about it roughly an hour ago. Instead of going with the typical Yes/No/Only in social situation response to the smoking question you gave a response like I would give! That is what caught my attention. I just want to be honest from the get go, I'm not sure how good I am going to be at this or how far or how quick I will let this progress but I am willing to give it a try. I have a lot of trust issues both with myself and men but you are the first guy that has sparked an interest in over a year so I am willing to give it a shot._

 _I know my profile probably says all of this but I will get it out of the way anyways so that you know it came from me. I am 28 years old. I live in New York City in a beautiful circa 1880's townhome that I have painstakingly refurbished and remodeled over the past year. I am both a journalist and an author for a publishing company here in the city. I am not looking for a relationship right now, merely friendship and see where that gets me. I am an only child to divorced parents. I graduated from NYU with both a literature degree and a journalism degree. I don't drink since I only drank on occasion with my best friend and she is currently three and a half months pregnant with my first niece or nephew. I don't smoke because my mother passed away a few years ago from lung cancer, she had been a smoker for 20+ years. I am originally from Washington where I had lived since I was in the third grade. For the sake of my career and propriety, I cannot give you my name right now. Maybe later down the road._

 _Now, it's your turn._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gemini_

EPOV

"Mary Alice, do you want to explain why I have an email from some matchmaking website in my personal email account?" I asked my sister as I looked at the email from a Gemini198510013 that was sent through .

She just laughed through the phone. "I signed you up for it dear brother. You work too much and need to meet some nice young women and this is the only way I could think of to do it. Who is the email from?" She asked quickly.

"Somebody going by Gemini198510013." I told her as I pulled up the email to see what she had to say at least.

"Ooh, that one is a good one. You should see what she has to say." Alice chirped from the other end of my phone.

"What did you write about why I choose not to smoke?" I asked her as I read through the email.

She laughed and I could picture her twirling around her design studio in excitement. "I answered it with the same thing you always tell people. 'Why do I want to burn my lungs up when other people do it for me?'" she repeated what I had said to countless people who had asked that stupid 'get to know me' question over the years.

"Well at least you got that part right." I mumbled to her as I clicked reply to the email. She had went over all the basics in her email so I didn't feel like I needed to go view her profile, I would just take the woman at her word. Since she had taken the time to email I figured I could do the same even though at the moment I couldn't reveal my name because of a business deal I was fighting to get through. "Why did you do this, Alice? This girl seems genuinely nice and I am stuck in this bullshit deal with Tanya until she signs the final documents." I ranted to her as I leaned back in my chair frustrated at what my life had become.

I was in the middle of one of the biggest business deals of my entire life and it all centered around pretending to date Tanya Denali of Denali Designs, her father's architectural design company. Eleazar Denali and I had been business competitors for the past five years until he called me out of the blue three months ago asking me if I was interested in merging our businesses into one. When I scoffed at him in disbelief and asked what the catch was he said it was because he was getting old and wanted to retire but didn't want the business to fall into his daughter's greedy hands. He was afraid that she would ruin the reputation, both professional and personal, he had worked his entire adult life creating and perfecting. After a few top secret meetings spread out over the following two months I agreed and we started the process without his daughters' knowledge. I had been shocked when three days after our final meeting, where the paperwork had been agreed upon and sent to our attorneys for final review before signing, his sudden death was splashed all over the newspapers. What was even more shocking than his sudden massive heart attack was the fact that he had apparently left everything to the daughter he was trying to keep from getting everything. Because we had not signed anything yet only agreeing verbally, all of our agreements were hearsay and not legal in the slightest.

When I had confronted Tanya, my ex-girlfriend from high school and his daughter, about merging our businesses like her father had wanted but giving her a set percentage of total earnings each month she hadn't batted an eye as she agreed under one condition. We date for six months, make it believable in the world's eyes, have a huge scandalous break up making me look like the bad guy, and she signs the company over to me with a 20% total earnings allowance each month for as long as the business was profiting. I had reluctantly agreed because that is the only way I felt like I could honor Eleazar but that was only after speaking with my attorneys and learning that any deals I had made with her father were null and void because they weren't signed by both parties on any legal document. Our agreement started on Halloween and would end the last day of April.

"Because I am getting married in a few months and I want my brother to be happy on my special day. Is that so much to ask? Screw that slut puppy and her damned requests. You are coming to my wedding and she's not invited! You deserve to be happy, brother, truly happy." It sounded like she had stomped her foot or something in the background as she got defensive of me and my happiness.

"Okay, Ali cat. Have you and Jasper decided where you guys are having your wedding yet? Or better yet, a date?" I asked her knowing that once she got to talking about her wedding she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

She sighed into the phone. "Yes and yes. We have it scheduled for May 3rd on a private Greek island off the coast of the third largest Greek island, Lesvos."

"Isn't that where you and Jasper met? Lesvos?" I asked because of all the places in the world my sister wanted to go after graduating college, she chose Lesvos, Greece and spent a month exploring the beautiful island. Sending numerous pictures and videos back home to me and our parents. About half way through her month long exploration she ran into another college student studying the history of Greece and it was love at first sight. Or so they both say.

"Yep! We would like for everybody to come and enjoy the island with us. It's completely private and has a huge house that can accommodate everybody that is important to us." She squealed excitedly.

I ran my fingers through my hair tugging lightly to try and relieve some of the stress I was under these days. "Won't we intrude on your time alone with Jasper?"

She giggled. "Nope, we have to be there a few days before and also a few days after the wedding for a bunch of bureaucracy bullcrap." I could picture her waving her hand like the bureaucracy bullcrap as she put it was no big deal when I was almost certain that Jasper was taking care of that portion of their wedding plans.

"Jazz got it covered?" I asked her laughing.

"Yeah, thank God." She huffed and I heard another phone ring in the background. "I gotta go, bubba. Email the woman back. It won't kill you." She said just as she hung up the phone without giving me an opportunity to reply back.

I tossed my phone on my desk as I leaned forward to reply to Gemini's email.

 ** _To: Gemini198510013_**

 ** _From: Capricorn_guy12366_**

 ** _Date/Time sent: Friday, January 18, 2013 6:04 P.M._**

 _Dearest Gemini,_

 _I am in a similar boat as you, my pixie of a sister signed me up on the website and has apparently been hacking into my email account to review whoever responded to the profile she created. I happened to be sitting at the office with my email box open when yours came through so I got to it before she did. I assure you that while I didn't create the profile the answer to being a smoker or not is something I actually tell people in real life._

 _To be honest, my situation is so complicated it's almost unbelievable. I just want to let you know that I can't tell you my real name for the moment either, it has to be that way because I am in the middle of a very important business deal that requires a lot of deceit, discretion, and publicity. I promise to explain more at another time, but I think we should get to know each other a bit better first._

 _Here are some basic details about me:_

 _I own a restoration company with my childhood best friend. I am 29 years old, live alone in my grandfather's old home in Albany, New York. I have no children but would love to have some one day. I am the oldest child of two very much in love parents who still disgust me with their affectionate displays. I honestly probably work way too much these days because I am trying to avoid the problems in my personal life and work seems the easiest way to escape._

 _You are the first woman to pique my interest other than work for a long while. I think we can have some great conversations and maybe even become really great friends and maybe more over time. Until next time, Gemini._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Capricorn_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months later… (Monday, April 19th)

 **Gemini1985:** I can't believe we are doing this yet again.

 **Capricorn_guy:** I know, me either but I can't seem to stay away from you. What have you done to me Gem?

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair looking at the computer screen that was waiting for my response. Cap and I had been talking on a messenger chat for over two months now and my world had quickly shifted to where he was my main focus these days. We had sent emails back and forth for three weeks before I suggested we get an instant messenger service so we could actually chat instead of emailing. That is when we had gotten really close because we were actually sitting and having conversations without having to wait however long for a response. We had yet to meet or even see one another or tell our real names because of our professional lives and the business merger he had going on that he had told me a little bit about without going into too much detail.

With me being a journalist I'm sure I could figure out who he really was but I had promised him I wouldn't pry like he promised not to pry about my real identity. We were waiting until we were free to meet in person without any repercussions.

 **Capricorn_guy:** Gem, you still there?

The ding from his alert brought me back to the here and now.

 **Gemini1985** : I'm here, I was just remembering how far we had come since that first email I sent to you and how far apart we still are.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Are you happy, Gem? A beautiful woman like you have described to me should be out in the real world finding somebody that can take you out to dinner or to the movies or simply snuggle together on the couch you told me about.

 **Gemini1985** : I AM happy and this is good enough for now, I promise. You are almost done with you end of the deal and we can see where this goes after that, right? Plus, I'm not ready to go out into the real world just yet, I like cyber world better right now. Cause that is where you are at…

 **Capricorn_guy** : Don't let Jake have this kind of power over you, Gem. Yes, I am almost done with the deal but what if I don't live up to your expectations? The cyber world can't keep you warm at night like somebody in the real world can. Don't be afraid, baby.

 **Gemini1985** : Jake was/is disgusting, it just took me a while to realize it. I'm just glad that I didn't catch anything from him with everything he had been doing behind my back. I'm not so much afraid as I am just biding my time until you are free to take me out to dinner or to the movies or simply snuggle together on the couch I told you about.

I told him using his own words against him.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : I know, baby, I know. I just wish circumstances were different on my end. I'm no better than Jake.

 **Gemini1985** : Don't say that, Cap. You are so much better than Jake ever dreamed of being, not even in the same world much less the same league.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Bullshit, Gem. I can't even tell you my real name and I'm basically cheating on the witch with you.

 **Gemini1985** : You will tell me your name when you can and you aren't really dating the witch so it can't be classified as cheating. Plus, it's not like I've told you my name either!

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : That's because I told you not to since I couldn't disclose mine! Not the same thing at all, baby, and it's all so unfair for such an amazing woman.

 **Gemini1985** : You're right it's not fair but I am a big girl who makes my own decisions. And my decision is that I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to take a hike. I personally can't wait until the end of April.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Getting impatient are we?

 **Gemini1985** : You know I am. What are you wearing?

I needed to change the subject and fast because he always got depressed when he thought too much about what he was putting me through. Cyber-sex was the quickest way to distract him and it was also fun for me.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : I just left the office where I have been all day so I am still in my suit that I had to wear because I had a meeting this morning.

 **Gemini1985** : Are you on your way home?

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Unfortunately no, ever make love in the back of a limo?

 **Gemini1985** : No, what about the driver?

I felt my body react to the possibility of making love in the back of his limo and that was sure to translate into my words.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Separation glass, I can see out but he can't see in. You are for my eyes only, Gem.

 **Gemini1985** : Sounds exciting. Do we have time before you get to your destination?

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : I will always make time for you, Gem. What are you wearing?

I looked down at my red plaid pajama bottoms and white tank top and groaned. I had been working when he had chimed in so I hadn't bothered to get dressed after my shower because I had no intentions of leaving the house today.

 **Gemini1985** : Umm…it's not sexy in the least but I am in my ratty red plaid pajamas with a plain white tank top on.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Haha, I'm sure you can make anything sexy. If I were there I would still make you feel sexy and irresistible, baby.

I groaned and nodded before responding.

 **Gemini1985** : You already do, Cap, and you're not even physically here yet. If you were though I would probably be in a lot less clothing or at least something sexier. I've been working on my latest book all day myself.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Ahh…writing in comfort, my kind of girl. Are you still in your office or are you on the couch this time?

I had never had my online trysts with Cap in my bedroom, it was always either here in my home office or in the living room. I was reserving the bedroom for the real thing; when I could have him there in the flesh instead of through a keyboard or phone.

 **Gemini1985** : I'm in the office in my chair with my feet propped on the desk and laptop resting on my lap.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Good, put your computer on your desk, Gem so you can use your hands freely. I need them to be me for a little bit.

I groaned and did as he asked, repositioning myself so I could still type but do as he asked also.

 **Gemini1985** : Okay, I've never had sex in the back of a limo so you will have to teach me.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : No problem, Gem, and I hope you don't ever just have sex in the back of a limo without me. I plan to ravish you and make wildly passionate love to you in the back of one as soon as I am able.

 **Gemini1985** : Okay, I'm game if you are.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Oh, I'm game, alright. I imagine you coming to surprise me at the end of my work day. You have just waltzed into my office in nothing but a jacket, bright red high heeled shoes, and a smile.

 **Gemini1985** : Hmm… if I knew where you worked I could so do that for real.

I lived to tease him these days because the day when we could make all of these 'if's' a reality was getting closer and closer.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Someday soon, baby, now hush and enjoy the ride.

 **Gemini1985** : Yes sir.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Good girl. After you surprise me in the office, I quickly usher us out of the building because my office is solid glass walls all the way around and you are for my eyes only. I can feel you trembling as we walk through the lobby and out onto the street.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : We quickly duck into the backseat of the limo as I instruct Felix to take the long way home before sealing us in the back all alone.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : I lay you down on the black leather seat as I kneel in the floor in front of you. I urgently untie your jacket to reveal your completely naked body that you teased me with upstairs.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : You blow me away, baby. You are a picture of pure perfection. I run my fingers over your body lightly from sternum to apex causing you to bow your back up off the seat in anticipation. I gently dip my fingers into your wetness causing you to groan loudly and clench my hair tightly in your hands. Do it, baby, be my hands for me.

 **Capricorn_guy** : I lean forward and seal my lips to yours to keep your moans quiet because while the glass is see proof it's not soundproof. As I kiss you passionately your little hands go to work on my belt buckle, freeing me from my pants.

 **Capricorn_guy** : I can't take much, thoughts of you laying naked in our bed as I left for work that morning has had me on edge all day. I tug you until you are sitting up on the seat with me still kneeling between your spread legs.

 **Capricorn_guy** : You smile at me and nod and demand 'Now.' So who am I to deny a beautiful lady. I ease forward on my knees and gently ease myself into your amazing warmth as you wrap your entire body around mine and bury your face in my neck.

 **Capricorn_guy** : I ease us up until I can twist us around on the seat so that I am sitting down with you in my lap. It is an amazing ride, in more ways than one. Can you feel me, Gem?

EPOV

Playing with Gemini or just simply chatting about our days with her or sending her sweet or romantic or goofy comments throughout the day kept me going these days and kept me from murdering Tanya as she paraded us around town for the perfect photo opportunity for the local gossip magazines. The fact that I had been chosen as the NY's most eligible bachelor in the business department last year had only skyrocketed the gossip frenzy. This particular conversation had left me in a very uncomfortable position in the back seat of the limo as I headed from my office to meet Tanya for dinner. I got a secret chuckle every time one of us referred to Tanya as the witch or wicked witch because it was honestly true. I was thrilled that Gem, as I had taken to calling her, had accepted all of my secrets that I had to keep for all of our sake.

 **Gemini1985** : Can I ever. My body is still quivering from your words.

I groaned and leaned my head back against the seat as I willed my body to calm down because I didn't know if I could walk into the restaurant that Tanya had demanded I come to.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Good. Keep feeling me for a few hours until I can come back to you.

 **Gemini1985** : Oh, that's not going to be a problem, Cap.

 **Capricorn_guy** : That's what I like to hear. Have you thought anymore about coming to Greece?

I had been begging her to come spend a few weeks in Greece with my family, who knew all about her, but she had been resistant because we had never met face to face. I hadn't told Gem that the reason for going to Greece was Alice's wedding, she thought it was just a family vacation. The closer I got to the end of April, the scheduled break-up time with Tanya, the more I thought about how to do it without making Tanya look like the evil bitch that she was and without damaging my reputation too badly. Alice was the one that had suggested inviting Gem to the wedding and following vacation in Greece. She said that we could leak a few photographs, hiding Gem's identity of course, to the gossip rags and let them run with it. It would look like I had used the ruse of my sister's wedding to meet my secret lover since my girlfriend hadn't been invited to the wedding. Tanya would come out looking like the helpless victim in the whole scenario and Gem's identity could be hidden until we wanted it revealed, if we wanted it revealed. I hadn't brought this scenario up to neither Gem nor Tanya yet because I was scared of their reactions to it but I was beginning to think it was time for a little revelation with my Gem.

 **Gemini1985** : I'm still not sure, Cap. What if we hate each other? It could potentially ruin the family vacation. What if your family disapproves of me? There are too many what if's, Cap.

 **Capricorn_guy** : It's so tempting to just say screw it all, Gem. I could so easily tell you who I am, where my office building is, or beg you for your name and address so I could come surprise you when I'm in the city in a few days. That would solve a lot of your what if's!

 **Gemini1985** : You're coming into the city?

 **Capricorn_guy** : I am. I have a meeting with a building inspector and the wicked witch to sign the final documents for our deal which is about to come to an end in a mere 11 days.

 **Gemini1985** : Good luck with that. Any ideas on how to make you look like an ass and her like the heartbroken princess she's trying to portray?

 **Capricorn_guy** : Yeah but I will have to tell you later because we just got to the restaurant and I have to go play my part, baby. I'll call you later. Be good.

I groaned as I saw Tanya standing just outside the restaurant looking impeccable in her tight knee length dress and perfectly fixed hair. I couldn't stand that type of woman, she cared more about her appearance than the people around her. That was why we had broken up in high school. She was fake and always trying to put on airs and I was just trying to be me. I wanted somebody that dressed for comfort instead of trying to put on a good impression to the rich and famous.

 **Gemini1985** : I'm always good or at least good at it! Have fun with your harpy of a girlfriend!

 **Capricorn_guy** : She's not my girlfriend and you could always distract me by messaging me naughty things.

 **Gemini1985** : Go play your part, handsome. Call me after you get home?

 **Capricorn_guy** : **sigh** absolutely. I am just a click away if you need me.

 **Gemini1985** : I won't. Now, go!

I slid my phone into the pocket of my suit pants before sliding from the limo and coming face to face with a pissed off Tanya. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I tugged her to my side guiding us into the restaurant.

"I have been standing outside for the past five minutes alone looking like an idiot." She said as she plastered a fake smile on her perfectly made up face.

I sighed as I placed my hand on her back guiding her to the hostess stand. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time while I was at the office. We have a reservation for Cullen." I told the host.

"Okay, follow me please." The gruff looking man said as he grabbed two menus and took off down the hallway.

"Let's please not argue tonight, I just want to have dinner and go home." I told her as I held out her chair for her. "I am not in the mood for your dog and pony show tonight."

She shook her head. "We need to discuss our breakup." She whispered across our tiny table.

I shook my head. "I'm not discussing that with you at all, I will get the job done and that is all you need to know. This ridiculous deal is over on the 30th of April at midnight and I don't intend to act a single day after that." I told her softly but firmly.

"Don't be an ass, Edward." She snarled at me.

I just leaned back in my chair and laughed. "Isn't that what you want? Me to look like an ass?" I asked her just as our server came to take our order.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I watched as my screen told me that he had signed off. I pulled my feet off my desk and headed for the living room to drown my sorrows in a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and some Julia Roberts.

"Knock knock!" Lena said as she walked through the front door that was original to the home. She was now sporting the cutest little baby bump that housed my growing niece.

"In here, Lena." I called from the living room where I was once again wrapped up in my favorite blanket cuddled into the many pillows in the corner of my couch.

She groaned when she saw me sitting there with my bowl of ice cream and my favorite blanket with 'Sleeping with the Enemy' playing in the background. "B, what's wrong?" she asked as she flopped her pregnant self onto the other end of my sectional propping her feet on the ottoman.

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong, Lena. Cap is out on a date with the witch again." I told her honestly.

She sighed and nodded. "How long are you going to let this go on? The man could be married for all you know. This can't be healthy for you. I'm sorry I ever pushed you into this online dating thing."

I shook my head. "No, I truly don't believe that, Lena. He's too good to do something like that. He was honest about the witch from a few weeks in. He never lied to me about it." I told her emphatically.

She smiled and nodded. "I know, I just worry about you is all."

I laughed and nodded. "Ever since you got married and found out you were pregnant you want everyone around you to be the same way. I'm trying to get that too, Lena."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Being a wife and mommy is wonderful and you have always wanted those things, Bella. I never expected to have them before you." She said as she rubbed her small baby bump. She was currently six months pregnant with my first niece so to speak.

I tossed the blanket aside heading for my beautiful kitchen I had to do from scratch because when I bought the house it looked like it hadn't been updated since the early 1900's. I walked to the sink to rinse my bowl out before putting it in the dishwasher. "I know, Lena. Life has been a mean bitch and she's still playing her cruel jokes. Did you know that Jake's adoption went through the other day? I saw it on Facebook." I told her as I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before heading back to the couch.

She groaned. "That douche doesn't deserve an ounce of happiness but I am glad some child is getting a good home."

I nodded. "Me too, he was always so good with kids. He just sucks at adult relationships. Well, relationships with women that is." I told her because Jake had legally married his partner, Sebastian, almost a year ago; which was about 4 months after I had caught them on our old dining room table in our old apartment.

"Can you start this movie over again? I haven't seen it in forever." She said as we watched Kevin Anderson dance around on the screen with his water hose and sprayer.

I nodded and grabbed the remote starting the movie over again as I sat down next to her, draping my blanket over both of us.

After the movie was finished Lena stood up and stretched. "Okay, I have to get us back home to Brian before he gets too worried." She said as she rubbed her stomach gently.

I laughed because she only lives three townhouses down from mine and it's not like she ever went anywhere without telling Brian first. "Okay, tell Brian I said hello and thanks for loaning you out for a few hours."

She nodded just as my phone dinged alerting me to an incoming text message. "Have fun, Bella." She said as she pranced her way out the door and I slid my phone open. It was an instant message from Cap, he must have just gotten home.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Just got home and I have to say it is way too lonely in my home. That daydream earlier has me wishing it was for real.

 **Gemini1985** : How did dinner go with the witch?

While waiting on his response I noticed an email icon pop up indicating I had a new one.

 **Capricorn_guy** : It went. She asked what my plans were for ending our relationship and I told her it was none of her concern. She was in a bitchy mood all through dinner because I was a few minutes late because I had the driver take the long way to the restaurant because I was enjoying our conversation too much to end it.

 **Gemini1985** : Cap, you can't take a chance of her backing out of the deal so close to the end. The end is within your reach. A little over a week to go.

While I waited for him to reply I checked my email that just came through. It was from Marcus, my editor and boss at Volturi Publishing.

 _Bella, I have an assignment that may intrigue you. I have been offered an exclusive on the Cullen-Whitlock wedding taking place in a few weeks. The bride to be, Alice Cullen, has given our magazine the exclusive on the entire private ceremony and some if I could recommend a reputable journalist who would do her and her family good. You were the first person that came to mind._

I quickly replied to Marcus's email: _Sounds like a wonderful opportunity. Email me the details and consider the job taken care of._

 **Capricorn_guy** : I'm sure it will be fine, Gem. I am coming to the city tomorrow to meet with her and our lawyers to get the final paperwork in order to go into effect on May 1st.

 **Gemini1985** : Oh ok, I just don't want anything to ruin this for you, it all sounds very important to both you and her deceased father.

 **Capricorn_guy** : it is. He was a good man, Gem, too good to have a daughter like her. A tough business man but still a good man.

 **Gemini1985** : If he was trying to entrust his company into your hands then he sounds like a good man in my book and you already know my opinion on the witch. Speaking of the deal and the witch, have you thought of a way to end it with making her the innocent victim and you the hateful inconsiderate ass that you aren't?

 **Capricorn_guy** : I have, my sister actually came up with the plan a few weeks ago when we were brainstorming ideas but I'm not sure if I want to do it.

 **Gemini1985** : Why not?

 **Capricorn_guy** : Because it involves you, me, sandy beaches in Greece, and a few perfectly timed photos sent to the tabloids to let them make their own opinions.

 **Gemini1985** : Your sister would be okay with that? She doesn't even know me and she would be okay with me coming to Greece?

 **Capricorn_guy** : She would be, she's kind of upset that you haven't accepted any of my numerous offers to come anyways. She knows almost as much about you as I do. Remember, she's the one that signed me up and screened my emails until the perfect woman came along.

 **Gemini1985** : Hmm...as tempting as it sounds, I would feel like I was crashing a well-planned family vacation. Plus, what if the witch shows up somehow?

 **Capricorn_guy** : You would have to search the whole ocean for her body if she's stupid enough to show up. The pixie has hated her guts since high school and is fiercely protective over me.

 **Gemini1985** : So that is what it's like to have siblings? I always wanted a brother or sister but had to settle for great friends instead but that has worked out okay for me.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Lena?

I smiled because I had told him about Lena from the get go, a friend that felt more like a sister.

 **Gemini1985** : Yeah, she's definitely one of a kind also but she has other priorities now so I have taken on a lesser role in her life lately but that is okay because she is happy which means I'm happy for her. She is concentrating on her baby and husband which I completely understand and accept. I'm more jealous than anything.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Yeah, I feel the same way. My sister and I were inseparable from the first time I met her when she was two and I was four.

 **Gemini1985** : Yeah, you were both adopted right?

 **Capricorn_guy** : Absolutely. Best thing to have ever happened to me if you want my opinion. Not many people know that I'm adopted because our family is originally from California and we moved here when I was five.

 **Gemini1985** : So I'm special because I know you are adopted. You told me within the first week of chatting, remember?

 **Capricorn_guy** : You are so very special for many other reasons besides knowing that I'm adopted. I dream of hearing you whisper into my ear during the night, I fantasize about taking you almost everywhere I go, but most of all you gave my miserable stressed out life new meaning.

 **Gemini1985** : Stun a girl silent, why don't you.

 **Capricorn_guy** : You are amazing and I have never felt like this with anybody else before. My mom and dad know about you too, by the way. They are all in cohorts with how to get us together, they keep asking me to bring you to Greece also but I keep telling them that you are resisting my charms and my offer.

 **Gemini1985** : Nothing worth having is ever easy.

 **Capricorn_guy** : I know, Gem, but it doesn't solve the fact that I go to bed every night alone and wake up missing you. I have given her almost six months of my life and I am sick of it. I finally found a woman that I want to be with and I can't.

 **Gemini1985** : I know, babe, I know. It's less than two weeks away, Cap, and we can be together, if we want to be. If you need me to be a part of your end game then just let me know and I will do it, if I'm able.

I just hoped that this work assignment wouldn't keep me from holding up my part of the 'end game' but if it did, I'm sure Cap would understand.

 **Capricorn_guy** : And I don't think you have any idea how much that means to me.

Before I could reply to him my phone indicated I had another email from Marcus so I quickly opened it to see what the interview would entail: _I knew I had picked the right woman for the job, Bella. Her name is Alice Cullen and she wants you to follow her around while she finalizes the details of her wedding to get a good rounded perspective of who she really is and what her family is truly like. I remind you: Nobody in the journalism world has ever had this kind of opportunity with this family before. The Cullen's are notoriously tight lipped and closed off to the press. She said she will give you unrestricted access to her from tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock until three days post-wedding at some undisclosed locale. She will fill you in on all the details tomorrow morning if you take the assignment. This will be a ten page spread with the front cover, Bella. This also means that you will have to travel wherever they do, attend all parties, be at the wedding, and everything else. Does this sound suitable for you? Hope you have your passport updated!_

I quickly replied back to him: _Sounds fine, I have nothing planned for the immediate future as long as I am back in the city by the end of June because my niece is due to be born around that time. Are all expenses paid or do I need to do an itemized expense report?_

Marcus: _Use the company card, Bella. For everything. While the exact date and location of their wedding is still unknown the assignment is due on May 8th by midnight._

Bella _: Okay, consider it done. How do I contact Ms. Cullen?_

Macus _: I gave her your phone number and email. She is supposed to contact you in the morning to join her for breakfast to discuss the article before joining her and her bridesmaids at a dress fitting downtown somewhere._

Bella _: Okay. Thanks for thinking of me._

After closing out of my email conversation I was overcome with joy and exhilaration because this was a journalistic dream come true to be able to interview this woman and her family. To get an inside glimpse into one of New York's most prominent family's life was absolutely amazing but being a part of the festivities and wedding sat it on a whole other level. I did a little happy dance on the couch until several chimes alerted me that I had another conversation on hold unbeknownst to him.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Gem, you there?

 **Capricorn_guy** : Baby? Did you fall asleep on me?

 **Capricorn_guy** : Am I that boring?

 **Gemini1985** : Chill out, Cap, I was having an email conversation with my boss. I have a job for the next several weeks that is unbelievable and absolutely amazing.

 **Capricorn_guy** : That's great, Gem, absolutely great. Care to share the details of this job?

 **Gemini1985** : Nope, journalist/client privileges stand until the article is presented and ready for print. Sorry, babe but I have to stand by my code of ethics. I just hate that this assignment involves traveling to places I'm not aware of yet and that I won't be able to help you with your 'end game' after all.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Hey, it's no big deal. You sound psyched over the assignment and that is wonderful and enough in my book. I'm happy for you. You ready for bed?

 **Gemini1985** : Yeah, I'm about half asleep on this couch of mine.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Well, come on then, let's get you to bed. You ready for it?

I smiled broadly because I knew what was coming! He was going to call me and I would get to hear his soft husky voice just before I allowed sleep to take me for the night. We kept our actual phone conversations to a minimum to prevent something from being revealed that shouldn't be yet. We only talked at bed time when we were both absolutely alone and it wasn't every night either. It sucked but it worked for us at the moment.

 **Gemini1985** : Absolutely. I missed you last night.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand as soon as my message said sent.

"Hi, Cap." I said around a yawn as I hedged myself up off the couch to lock up my house before slowly walking around locking up the house and trudging upstairs.

He laughed lightly. "Hi, beautiful. You sound exhausted. You could have told me earlier that you were so tired and we could have said goodnight then."

I shook my head before I realized yet again that he couldn't see me. "It's okay, I just got really tired the last 30 minutes I was sitting there talking to both you and Marcus."

"Marcus is your boss right?"

I giggled as I slid beneath my comforter and settled in against my pillow. "Are you jealous, Cap?"

He groaned. "Absolutely not, do I have a need to be jealous?"

"No, Marcus is like fifty years old or something and a great mentor. He supports both my journalism career and my book writing career, it's a great working relationship." I told him as I reached over to turn my lamp off.

"Okay, it's not like I have any place to really say anything with what I am going through myself and putting you through at the same time. God, I will be so glad when it's all over." He said softly as I heard rusting in the background.

I groaned because I had a feeling he was undressing for bed. "Are you getting naked, Cap?" I groaned out.

He laughed but his voice echoed so I assumed he had put me on speaker phone. "How did you guess?" He asked cockily.

"Because you called and I know you sleep in the nude so it wasn't hard to figure out that you were shucking your clothes to the floor. You want to tonight?" I asked him as I felt my panties get a little wet at the thought of hearing his dirty talk again.

"You are exhausted, Gem, we don't have to. I was actually going to hop in the shower after I got off the phone with you." He said as I heard the distinctive sound of a shower with what sounded like amazing water pressure turn on.

I tried to hide my yawn but was apparently unsuccessful. "My point was proven right there with that yawn, sweetheart. Did Sergio come back today?" He asked as the sound of the running water got faint. At the mention of his name my black cat with white tipped paws jumped up on my bed scaring the shit out of me.

"Apparently so. He just hopped up on the bed, I guess he got his feel of the neighborhood whore." I told him as I scratched my cat between his ears causing him to nudge me and purr loudly.

"At least you have somebody to cuddle with tonight. I'm all alone in this huge house of mine at least you have your cat." He said solemnly.

I sighed and tugged said cat under the comforter with me as I looked around my huge master bedroom that sat on the second floor of my four bedroom, four level townhome I had fallen in love with over a year ago. It had original plaster work on the ceiling's in almost every room and also above most of the six fireplaces that sat throughout the home, it had original Cyprus hardwood flooring throughout the entire house that looked gorgeous after a little love and hard work, amazing stained glass windows that had needed a few pieces replaced but were otherwise in perfect condition, and most of all some gorgeous woodwork throughout the entire home. It was huge and way more space than I needed but I couldn't pass up on the history of the gorgeous home. "One fat cat who likes to spend his nights prowling for the latest floozy does not feel up the space in this huge place of mine. Why don't you get a dog or cat?" I told him as I looked out my bedroom windows seeing the lights of NYC glow in the distance.

"I bet but I am not home enough to have a pet, it's not right to make them feel lonely just because I am." He said quietly. "Okay, Gem, tomorrow?"

I smiled and let out a huge sigh. "Yeah, tomorrow. I am not sure what my plans are looking like tomorrow because my assignment apparently starts in the morning but I will have my phone on me." I told him honestly.

"Okay. I care a lot about you, sweetheart. You mean the world to me and one day very soon I will get to show you just how much."

I sighed and smiled. "I know, Cap, and I feel the same way. Until tomorrow." I told him softly.

"I'm just a click away if you need me."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a quick fix...nothing's changed except taking Bella's name our of the first line since someone pointed it out to me. This story is unbeta'ed so as mistakes are pointed out I will go back and fix them. Thanks for all of your reviews and help.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

Talking to Bella on the phone right before bed just concreted in my brain what my heart already knew, I was in love with a woman I had never met but I didn't want to tell her until I could look into her eyes and say the words aloud. After putting her to bed I tossed my phone onto my dresser before heading for the bathroom and stepping under the amazing shower head that I had installed when I renovated my grandparent's old house. It was an amazing thing with three sides of jets, a rain shower head coming from the ceiling, heated floors, and a relaxing bench along one wall.

After a long relaxing shower I headed straight for bed after drying off sliding beneath the blankets as I gave into my exhaustion. I would be so glad when this charade with Tanya was over so I could properly court and romance Gem the same way I had seen my father do to my mother my entire life. Just as I started to doze off images of what I pictured Gem to look like filtered through my mind. She had put her writing skills to use in describing herself to me since she refused to send me a picture since I couldn't send her one at the moment. Long flowing straight dark brown hair and big brown doe like eyes. Groaning, I turned over smashing my face into my pillow as I willed sleep to come.

The next thing I knew my alarm was bleeping from my dresser telling me it was time to get up and get a move on. I was driving into the big city today and it took 2 ½ hours to get there without the horrible traffic but I had two very important meetings there today. First I had a meeting with the building inspector on one of the building sites then I had a meeting with Tanya and our lawyers to get the paperwork in the process so it would all be finalized when our arrangement ended in 11 days. I would be so glad when we left for Greece because according to Alice the place we were going to was completely secluded on its own island and it had no cell service and she wasn't giving the house number out to anybody. I didn't know how I felt about that because of Gem but Alice assured me that it had internet access so I could still talk to her if I hadn't convinced her to come with us by the time we leave next week.

Since I was going to the construction site today I dressed in my old work boots, worn jeans, and gray t-shirt with a baseball cap on my head because I knew I would have to put on a hard hat once I arrived at the site. Just as I was about to climb in my Volvo that I rarely drove these days unless I was heading to the big city for whatever reason my cell phone rang from the pocket of my jeans. Alice.

"Hi, Ali cat. You're up and about early this morning." I told my sister as I slid into my driver seat cranking the car.

"Yep, I have to meet the journalist that's going to cover my wedding in a little bit." She chirped, sounding way too chipper for the sun not even being up yet.

I groaned because she had been talking about doing this for a few weeks now but hadn't found anybody she liked. "Alice…"

"Don't be like that, Edward. It's time we stop hiding from the public, that is Mom and Dad's ways but I don't want to live like that. I want a professional and classy article covering my wedding so that we don't have to fight the paparazzi once we are home for details or pictures of the ceremony. It will all be covered by the journalist." She explained yet again. "Plus Mom and Dad already gave me the okay."

It's not that I hid from the public I just never openly gave them any details of my life and they had been notoriously nosy since the eligible bachelor thing last year. "Alice is this really the best time with the Tanya charade still going on for 10 more days?" I asked her as I eased down the long driveway that led from my secluded home into Albany where I would hit the interstate that would take me into the city.

"You will have to have very little interaction with her, bubba, just keep your business to yourself if you must. But just so you know this article isn't being scheduled to print until the second week of May and your deal will be complete by then correct? All paperwork legal, signed, and no turning back right?" she asked knowing that she was right before she ever asked the questions.

"Yes, Alice you are right on all accounts." I told her as I eased onto the main road leading into town. "What do you know about this journalist?" I asked because in my book is was better to be prepared than going in blind.

"Her name is Marie Charles even though I'm not sure that is her real name because there is nothing on her besides her articles. She writes classy and professional articles, bubba, not that trashy stuff that Tanya has you two splashed all over. She has a good reputation and her editor vouched for her, too." She said sarcastically.

I groaned. "Please don't remind me. I hate that she is purposely splashing us on those trashy gossip magazines all the time." I told her as I eased onto the fairly empty interstate.

"Yep, she has trashy written all over her made up face." She said giggling to herself as I heard her car crank up.

"You're not going to bug that poor journalist before the sun is even up are you, Alice?" I asked her because I wouldn't put it past her.

She just chuckled. "No, but I have to meet her at 9 in the city so I am leaving now since my fiancée is apparently too preoccupied with this new property you three are trying to acquire to stay in bed with me." She snipped at me in mock irritation.

"This place hits on a personal level for him, Alice, you know that. Plus it's his first time doing all the design work for it and I'm sure he's trying to make it absolutely perfect before submitting his plans to the city." I told her because Jasper had a meeting with the current owners of the old Hudson River State Hospital to acquire the property. The place used to be a psychiatric hospital where Jasper's father had been a patient there and eventually died there. So he had begged to do this one on his own. Emmett and I had both agreed but told him that since it was his first major design that we wanted to look at his plans before he submitted them, just to make sure nothing would get rejected.

Alice and I had grown up right down the street from Emmett all our lives so he was practically family. When he met his now wife, Rosalie, in the eighth grade she had become part of our little group too. Emmett and I had always remarked about how many abandoned buildings there was that were just sitting to go to waste so we decided to do something about it. He majored in architecture and construction engineering in college while I majored in business and architectural design. After college we started MC Designs and started rehabbing old abandoned homes then expanded into bigger properties that we could turn into condos, apartments, or townhomes. Making the old and abandoned new and livable again while preserving some of the history of the original designs.

When Alice had brought Jasper into the family after her trip to Greece, he was a perfect mix into our little family both in the professional and personal areas. He already had his history degree so he was immediately interested in learning about the places we were buying and refurbishing. He took night classes and got his architectural design degree so he could have a more hands on position with the buildings. He had graduated last year and had been helping with designs ever since but the hospital was his first solo design and it was a doozy.

"I know. We had a lengthy talk about it the other day when he first started considering doing this one solo. He's excited about taking something dreary and depressing and making it a happy place for families, children, and the community." She said as I heard her engine rev up.

I chuckled because I knew without a doubt that she would beat me into the city even though I had about a 20 minute head start on her. Speed demon that she was. "Breakfast?"

"Of course. The Path Café, I'll be waiting!" She said as she hung up the phone without another word.

I clicked my Bluetooth off turning my radio on as I zoomed along the interstate just as the sky began to lighten up with vibrant colors.

I groaned as I pulled up to the Path Café because Alice had indeed beat me and was sitting on the bench outside with a shit eating grin on her face. "Damn you, Mary Alice." I told her as I climbed from my Volvo to greet her.

She just laughed. "Getting a little slow in your old age there, bubba." She joked as we walked into the small homey café that served delicious breakfast dishes and coffee.

"It ain't got nothing to do with age it's more the fact that you are driving your brand new car and I'm driving my ten year old car." I told her as we ordered our breakfast before going to find a small table.

About half an hour into breakfast and just chatting with my sister my phone rang. Emmett. "What's up, Em?" I asked him quickly because he never called this early in the morning unless it was an emergency.

"We got a problem over here, Ed." He said sounding panicked as I heard guys screaming and laughing in the background. He and his crew were working over at an old plant research center that we were turning into both apartments and four townhouses with unique solariums on top. It was a unique build because each townhouse was going to have the original greenhouse structures on the roofs but with insulated glass in the structures that would turn it into livable spaces. The main portion of the property was going to be apartments to rent out to the community.

I sighed and played with the bill of my cap in irritation. "I'm having breakfast with Ali, can't you handle it Em?" I asked him getting frustrated.

"Hell no, it's those damn feral cats again. They got the whole damn place stinking again. I thought you got rid of them damn things." He snapped in irritation. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing because it was well know that Emmett was deathly terrified of cats, had been since he was a child.

"Okay, Em. I will call animal control again. Do you need me to come run them off for you?" I asked him winking at Alice letting her in on the situation.

"No. Just please get here soon." He snapped as he abruptly ended the phone call. I finally let my chuckles free as I laid my phone back down on the table.

"Cats?" Alice asked barely controlling her giggles.

I nodded around my chuckles. "Yeah, we can't seem to get rid of them. This will be the third time animal control will be out there. It seems like for every 20 we get rid of 20 more move in. Hopefully all the glass on the solariums will be installed by the end of the week as well as all the doors and windows." I told her as I took a sip of my coffee because I knew I did indeed need to get to the construction site to help Emmett out.

"I wonder what he's going to do if the girls ever ask for a kitten?" Alice mused quietly.

I just laughed because if there were three people on this planet that he would do absolutely anything for it was his wife and their three year old twin daughters, Lilly and Emma. "I don't know. He would probably end up in counseling or something over it though."

She nodded and smiled at me. "Any movement from Gemini on coming to Greece with us?" She asked with a smile.

I groaned and shook my head. "She thinks she will be imposing on family time. I'm still trying, Ali. I want nothing more than to be with this girl but we only have less than two weeks to wait. We've waited this long, a few more weeks won't kill us." I told her hoping she believed me because I felt like I was suffocating from the long drawn out wait of my own doing.

"You keep telling yourself that, Edward Anthony, and one day you may actually believe it." She chirped as she tossed a piece of her muffin into her mouth.

I sighed as my phone dinged with a text alert. "Wow, this is too funny." I told her as I showed her the picture that one of the crew members had sent me. It was a picture of Emmett standing wielding a two by four staring down an angry momma cat that was protecting what looked like newborn kittens. "I've gotta go, Ali cat." I told her as I raised a hip to dig my wallet out to pay for breakfast.

She waved me off as she handed me my phone. "I've got this, Edward. Go save Emmett." She said with a smile.

"Lunch to make it up?" I asked her as I stood up.

She nodded. "Count me in. Tell Em I said to grow a pair."

I laughed and nodded as I headed back outside to my Volvo to go save my oversized best friend from a few innocent kittens.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

(Tuesday, April 20th)

I groaned as my phone continued its incessant ringing from the nightstand, where I had placed it last night after my bedtime chat with Cap. I reached my hand free of the blankets without pulling my head out searching blindly for the annoying tone my phone played when an unrecognized number called it. I finally found it quickly tugging it under the blankets with me before it went to voicemail. "lo?" I said as I slapped the phone to my exposed ear while my head was smashed into my pillow.

"Marie Charles?" a feminine voice asked that I didn't recognize but that was the name I wrote under when writing articles. I used Isabella Dwyer for my books to keep my three lives separate. Then it all came flooding back to me. Alice Cullen. 9 am. Would contact me. Assignment of a lifetime.

I jerked upright tossing the comforter to the foot of the bed as I suddenly became wide awake. "Yes, this is she." I said as I brushed the hair from my face and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I had been up until almost one last night talking and playing with Cap on the phone. Afterwards sleep had failed to be my friend until around three this morning.

"This is Alice Cullen, did I wake you?" She asked concern showing through her softly spoken voice.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but that's okay. I'm awake now. Marcus said you wanted to meet over breakfast this morning to discuss the details of the article, is that correct?" I asked her as I slid out of the bed, slinging my robe on over my tank top and short shorts before sliding my feet into my handy house shoes. Once I was protected from the chill of the early morning coolness I headed downstairs for the coffee pot and newspaper.

"Yes, that is correct. Would it be okay if I met you somewhere private to keep nosy busybodies from overhearing?" She asked in a way too chipper of a voice.

"That's fine, you can just come to my house if you want?" I suggested as I began preparing the coffee pot to brew a huge pot of really strong coffee.

"That would be awesome, are you sure that's okay?"

Chuckling because one of New York's esteemed socialite sounded cautious. "It's fine, plus it will allow me time to get lots of caffeine into my bloodstream. I live in Greenwich Village off West 11th street. Do you know where that is at?" I asked her as I headed for the front door to grab the newspaper off the front stoop.

She giggled. "I am actually at the Path Cafe in Greenwich Village. I was having breakfast with my brother when he had a work emergency."

"That's great. I live at…" I rattled off my address as I tossed the newspaper on the bar heading for my bread box to get a bagel before grabbing my coffee mug from the cabinet.

"Okay, I will be there in twenty minutes. Is that enough time for you to get ready?"

I just laughed because I was the queen of getting ready quickly because I liked my sleep so much and often slept through my early morning alarms. "It should be, I normally don't spend a lot of time on myself. See you soon."

I hung up the phone, quickly spread cream cheese over my now toasted bagel before taking it and my coffee back upstairs to find a suitable outfit to meet a member of one of the most prominent families in New York City. I stood in front of my closet looking at my wide array of clothes debating on what to wear as I sipped my coffee and nibbled on my bagel. "What do you wear when meeting a fashion designer and a member of a very prominent family?" I asked Sergio as he wound around my legs.

I quickly grabbed my Paris print t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and blue strappy sandals before tossing them all on the bed and jumping in the shower quickly. Ten minutes later I was standing in front of my bed tugging on my jeans. I groaned as I heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. My hair was still up in a towel on top of my head and my feet were bare of the sandals I had laid out earlier.

Pulling my hair from the now damp towel I dabbed the water from my long locks as I quickly made my way to the door.

Yanking open the front door revealed a breathing living Alice Cullen. "Marie?" asked a very short black hair woman I could have easily mistaken for a child. She couldn't be more than 5 foot tall but had a wide smile on her face that just yelled 'friendly' to everybody around her. She wasn't dressed like I would have expected a woman of her social status to dress. She was wearing a simple strappy white sundress with big red flowers flowing up the dress from the hem right above her knees and white flip flops.

I nodded as I opened my door wider to allow her to come in. "Yes, I'm sorry about my appearance but I was still getting ready when you rang the doorbell." I apologized as I shut the door behind her.

She waved me off. "Nonsense. I'm a few minutes early anyways, I wanted to make sure I could find your place and still be on time." She said with a smile as she looked around the main floor of my townhouse. It wasn't the bottom level but it contained the kitchen, living room, dining room, a half bath and my tiny office at the back of the house.

I just laughed. "You can follow me if you want while I quickly do something with my hair and toss on some shoes or you are more than welcome to look around down here." I offered her as I pointed to both the stairs and the downstairs area.

She smiled. "I like you already, you aren't like a normal nosy journalist at all. You haven't asked a single question yet!" She chirped as she bounced in place.

I just laughed and shook my head. "I've learned over the years that if you just carry on a normal conversation with people then you get a better perspective. You get the real them not the person they want you to think they are. You can always ask the details later." I told her as I headed towards the stairs in my bare feet.

She smiled and nodded as she followed me. "Your home is amazing! I haven't seen this kind of detail in a modern house since I moved out of my parent's home up in Albany. My brother and fiancée would have a fit with your house." She said as she admired the rounded plaster corner at the bottom of the stairs.

I smiled and nodded. "You should see the plaster ceilings in my master bedroom and the original cast iron tub in my bathroom." I told her as we walked up the stairs.

"Did you restore the house yourself or have someone do it for you?" she asked as we stepped into my private oasis, the master suite. I silently groaned as I spotted my unmade bed, fuzzy slippers right outside the bathroom door, and robe that was tossed across my unmade bed.

I laughed as I grabbed my sandals off the bed slipping them on my feet. "I did some of the work myself while I oversaw everything else to make sure it was done right and nothing was destroyed unintentionally. I wanted to make it modern while keeping the history intact." I told her as I headed for my bathroom to brush and do something with my hair.

"It is amazing the amount of detail that still exists even through all the updating I am sure the house required." She said as she walked over to my bay of windows where I had a chair sat for reading or brainstorming or just to stare out over my tiny backyard.

I laughed as I ran my brush through my long locks. "It was a lot of work and took me almost a year and most of my savings to get it all done. But, I think it is well worth it. I would rather have the historical charm of this house over a modern sleek house any day. I think a lot is lost in translation."

"I completely agree and so would my brother, fiancée, their best friend. They have always been fascinated by old architecture and the tiny details that have gotten lost over the years. They revamp old abandoned buildings into apartments and stuff while saving the history of the original buildings." She said as she sat down in the chair while I fiddled with my long locks in the mirror. "Want some help?" She asked after a few minutes and I still hadn't figured out what to do with my hair.

I smiled and shrugged. "I never know what to do with it so I usually just let it dry into natural waves and let it go or sling up into a ponytail or twist or something." I told her throwing my hands up in exasperation.

She hopped up and stepped up behind me. "Can you sit on the toilet lid or something? I'm too short to see the top of your head."

I laughed. "Of course." I told her as I sat on the closed toilet lid facing the wall. "So about this assignment, what all is it supposed to include and not include? Is there anything that is off limits?" I asked her as she tweaked with my hair.

She shrugged. "Nothing is really off limits; the only thing I ask is that we get to see it before you send it to the publishers so we can approve or request something to be taken out. Is that going to be okay with you?"

I smiled and nodded until she tugged on my hair. "Be still, Marie, I'm almost done."

I groaned and nodded. "Since this assignment is set to go all the way until three days past your wedding, we are going to be spending a lot of time together. With that being said, please call me Bella. Marie is just my pen name with the magazine." I told her. "It's my middle name and frankly I can't stand it."

She laughed and nodded. "Okay, Bella. Oh, I just remembered my brother had a request this morning when he found out I was coming to meet you. He wanted to know if you could keep anything related to his business dealings out of print because he has a huge business merger going on currently."

I smiled but didn't nod at fear of having my hair tugged on again. "That doesn't sound too difficult because the main focus of this article is going to be you and your wedding. Anything else?"

She shook her head as she stepped back and smiled. "Not that I can think of at the moment. All done."

I hopped up and looked in the mirror at my reflection and was amazed at what she had done in such a short amount of time. "Wow, you are quick and good." I told her as I looked at my loosely done fish tail braid that hung over my shoulder with a few wispy strands hanging down on the other side. "Thanks. Can I call you Alice?" I asked her because I honestly didn't know what she would prefer to be called.

She nodded. "Yep, that's my name and I do like it." She said as she danced back into my bedroom.

I finished getting ready: deodorant, perfume, light makeup, and brushing my teeth. I did it all while carrying on an easy conversation with Alice who was sitting in my bedroom looking out my window at what I called a backyard.

"I'm ready." I told her as I flipped the light off to the bathroom.

She smiled and hopped up from the chair. "Okay, today you will get to meet my bridesmaids and flower girls at the fitting. To top it off you will also get your first glimpse at my wedding dress." She said as she followed me downstairs.

"Sounds good, mind if I bring my camera along to catch a few pictures along the way? We can all go over them at the end and choose which ones go in the article and I will release the rest to you then." I told her when she paused after my asking.

She nodded. "Yeah that would be okay, I think. Just please don't make me or my family regret this. We have kept ourselves secluded from the public because it usually all leads to lies and drama. I am trying to prove to my brother and parents that all press isn't bad." She explained as I stepped into my office to grab my camera.

"I completely understand. I'm an author also so I understand all about being in the public eye." I called to her.

"Oh really, what did you write?" She called back to me.

I groaned and laughed lightly to myself. "Come back here and I will show you." I called to her. I had both the copy that I printed from my computer and also the hard copy of each of my books.

"Wow, I like this room!" She said as she stepped into my office that had walls of windows on three of the four walls in the room. It was an old screened in porch that I had added insulation, electricity, and windows to make it into a livable space that wasn't secluded from the rest of the floor.

"Yeah, me too, it offers a lot of inspiration for my writing." I told her as I pointed to the shelf where my books were kept. I pulled my camera up and snapped a picture at her face when she spotted my name on the spine of my books.

"You wrote Grace, Fate, and Destiny?" She asked in disbelief as she ran her finger over my most prized possessions aside from my house.

I nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'm currently working on the fourth book in the series which is set to be released after the first of the year." I told her as I grabbed an extra memory clip for my camera, slipping it into my pocket.

"Wow, I guess you do know about the public eye then. So many identities to keep up with, how do you do it?" She asked as she looked around at my other books.

I chuckled. "Me being in the public eye is nothing compared to what you and your family endure with being a prominent family of the city. My pseudonyms are famous but there are no pictures attached to either of them. The names are just a play on my birth name and my parents. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan while Charles is my father's name and Dwyer is my mom's remarried name." I explained to her as I led us back to the front of the house. "You ready to go?" I asked her as I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder.

She nodded and I followed her out the door to a sleek yellow Porsche that was parked in front of my steps. "Is that yours? I thought you wanted anonymity?" I asked her as she nodded and dangled her keys excitedly.

"My fiancée bought it for me for our engagement and I hardly ever drive it so nobody has figured out that the car is mine yet. Let's go, the girls are waiting." She said as she slid into the drivers' seat and I followed suit.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well...I'm off work for 3 extra days due to a back injury so here is an extra chapter because you guys are awesome and I'm bored.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Tuesday, April 20th)**

 **EPOV**

I smiled at the progress that had been done since the last time I had visited the site, most of my work these days was managing the various inspections and the numerous projects we had going on. The main 'L' shaped structure was going to feature 30 apartments varying in size from one bedroom to three bedrooms. While the greenhouse section of the building was being turned into four luxury townhomes, each with their own private entrance and sun room on the top floor. It looked like the whole solarium structures now had the insulated thermal panes all installed which gave the whole place a grand elegance. "Emmett!?" I called out as I stepped through the main door of what was becoming the apartment building.

"Eddie! Help me!" Emmett screamed from down the hallway to the left.

I chuckled to myself as followed his panicked voice and the construction crew members laughing as they worked in various parts of the building. We had had to practically gut the place because of code, rot, and vandalism so we were starting fresh. The building inspection today was just one of several I had already been through for this particular location and far from the last. "Emmett, you are a grown ass man and you mean to tell me that you can't handle that little momma cat?" I asked him as I walked into the room with a bag full of cat food and a cage I had snagged from outside.

"She's ferocious, Edward. Do something." He said as he stood in the corner up on a ladder while wielding a two by four.

I smirked and sat the trap down about five feet from the momma cat who did indeed have a litter of kittens in the corner that she was protecting. "She just had kittens, Emmett. They don't look to be more than a day or two old. How many days has it been since you've worked on this area?" I asked him as I poured a little bit of food in the back of the trap before walking away.

"Friday cause the solarium glass came in on Monday so we concentrated on that until today. So that's been what? Four days?." He said as he eyed the cat evilly.

I chuckled as I grabbed him by his shirt sleeve tugging him down off the ladder. "Come on, Em. Let's give her a few minutes to get in there to get the food and then we will get her kittens and put them in there with her while we wait on animal control." I told him as I tugged him out of the room to give the cat some space. "Walk me around the townhouse's. How's work coming along on them?" I asked him as I guided him outside and we walked around the building to where the Greenhouse Townhomes were coming together rather nicely from the outside.

I spent the rest of my morning walking around with Emmett and the inspector while animal control took care of the momma cat and her kittens and set out a bunch more cages for any others that showed up. After dealing with the inspector and getting the thumbs up from him to continue with our work I left for my meeting with the lawyers and Tanya.

As I was stuck in traffic I decided to message Gem to see how her day was going so far. I knew she was a bit nervous and excited about this new work assignment this morning. It crossed my mind for a fleeting moment that she could possibly be the journalist that Alice was going to meet this morning but then I realized that life couldn't possibly be that nice to me.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Having fun at work this morning?

 **Gemini1985** : I am! How's your morning going? In the city yet?

 **Capricorn_guy** : Been in the city or a few hours already. My best friend, as big of a guy as he is, is absolutely terrified of cats so I had to go rescue him this morning from a momma cat.

 **Gemini1985** : Sounds hilarious. You know, I'm out and about in the city this morning too! I could easily tell you where I'm going next…

 **Capricorn_guy** : Don't tease, Gem. That is a very tempting off you are teasing me with but five minutes in a coat closet is not my ideal first vision of you.

 **Gemini1985** : Would five minutes suffice you?

 **Capricorn_guy** : HELL NO! Though you could just tell me where you live and we could have lots more than just five stolen unsatisfying minutes…

 **Gemini1985** : Don't go there, Cap…

Traffic started to move again so I laid my phone down in my lap because I had a feeling I would be at a standstill again very soon. And boy was I right, we rolled all of a half a block before the light turned red again.

 **Capricorn_guy** : You still there, Gem? I'm trying to drive through traffic but it is absolutely horrific.

 **Gemini1985** : Yeah, I'm here, I was just talking to my client, we're headed out for an important meeting and are currently stuck in traffic too.

I quirked my eyebrow on that one because she could very easily be in the car next to me and neither one of us would know it. Quickly I glanced around at all the people in the cars surrounding me and began to pray that she wasn't one of them when they were all old enough to be my grandparents or parents.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Oh yeah, who's your client? You know I can keep a secret.

 **Gemini1985** : Nice try, Cap. Hate to do it but I've gotta run, we just arrived at our destination.

 **Capricorn_guy** : Have fun, Gem. Try not to exhaust yourself too much today because I have plans for you later tonight!

 **Gemini1985** : LOL. Talk later?

 **Capricorn_guy** : Of course, whenever I can. I'm just a click away if you need me.

I tossed my phone in the passenger seat just as traffic started moving again. Thirty minutes into the meeting with Tanya and the lawyers I knew that it wasn't going to just be a quick meeting where we went over the already adjusted paperwork so I texted Alice asking if we could do dinner instead of lunch. She quickly agreed saying she would take care of everything and text me the details while I dealt with my annoying baggage.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" Tanya wined as we sat in the conference room by ourselves, I was texting Alice to let her know that I would meet her and Jasper at the restaurant at 5 and trying my best to ignore Tanya. It seemed like she wanted to change something at every meeting but I had made it clear that this was the final paperwork or I would back out of the deal completely and expose her for what she had put me through in the past six months. She had quickly agreed.

I sighed and swiveled to face her. "I'm sorry Tanya I was just texting Alice." I told her as I tucked my phone back in my pocket.

"I asked if you were available for dinner tonight since I'm not going to see you until after the arrangement is over." She said as she twirled her hair around her fingers annoying the crap out of me.

I shook my head. "No. I just bailed on Alice for lunch because of your bullshit amendments, I'm not doing it twice in one day." I told her getting angry because I knew she was going to try to invite herself to dinner, like she always tried to do. That would go over with Alice like her wedding dress being made from a potato sack would. Not gonna happen.

"I haven't seen Alice in a while, maybe I could come to dinner with you and congratulate her on her upcoming wedding?"

I just laughed because if she knew how my sister truly felt about her then she would be trying to find the closest exit to the entire state. To say that I was fed up with her bullshit was the understatement of the century. "Not tonight, Tanya. Maybe we can do one more publicity stunt tomorrow night since we leave the day after."

"Fine. Have you came up with any good break-up ideas yet?" She asked as she smirked at me.

Same bullshit. Different day. We had just talked about this last night over dinner. "Yes, but it is better for you to act surprised so your true reaction can be caught on all the cameras that follow you around everywhere." I told her with a smirk on my face.

She didn't have a chance to respond as both our lawyers walked back in the room with matching smiles on their faces. "Shall we sign the final paperwork?" Her lawyer asked as he handed us each a copy of the new agreement.

Once all the paperwork was signed it was like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I could officially start the plans for the end of this makeshift relationship with Tanya. "It's the beginning of the end, Edward." Tanya said as we walked towards the elevator together, each with a personal copy of the contract. Although nothing would be finalized or submitted to the record books until midnight on the 30th, it felt good to be done with Tanya.

"It is. I hope you got what you wanted out of this whole scheme." I snapped at her as we climbed into the elevator.

She sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately I didn't. I was hoping through this whole thing that we would be able to find what we originally saw in each other again." She said as she leaned up against the side of the elevator.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Tanya but that is never going to happen. We aren't the same people we were in high school. We're adults now and some of us have huge responsibilities that we have to tend to every day." I told her as I stepped off the elevator and headed to the parking garage where I was parked.

Sitting in my car I called Jasper to see how the meeting was going. "Hey, Jazz, did we get it?" I asked him after he said hello in his southern boy accent. After his parents split when he was little he stayed in Texas with his mom until he had met Alice after college. He had visited his father in New York but had never stayed more than a few weeks until moving up here to be with Alice.

"We got it!" He said excitedly.

Taking a deep relieved breath I settled into my seat as I continued talking to him. "Was there really any doubt? According to Alice the whole damn community has been talking about what we could do with that place since we first started snooping around it."

"It's got a lot of damage to it, Ed. It looks really bad in some spots. The numerous fires over the years have really taken a toll on the buildings. I don't know if the south wing will be salvageable or not but we can decide that later. It's trashed, buddy, there is stuff everywhere but I think some of it will be salvageable. There is a library in one of the buildings that is filled with what look to be expensive medical books and journals that can be donated to the library or something. There are wheelchairs and hospital bed everywhere as well as old equipment that may be of interest to somebody who collects stuff like that." He rambled on in his excitement. "Maybe we could get a salvage team in to go through it first?"

I laughed. "Okay, Jazz that sounds great. Is the south wing the only section that you think is damaged beyond repair? What about all the other buildings?" I asked because there were a total of eight different buildings on the property, including the main gothic designed structure.

"They all look good, just filled with a bunch of junk and homeless folks trying to find a spot to hide out of the weather." He said enthusiastically.

"That's great, Jazz. Take a bunch of photos and email them to me, okay? I will be back at the office tomorrow hopefully to finish up some stuff while we all disappear from the country for a few weeks." I told him as I cranked my car and headed back to the greenhouse site to relay the information to Emmett. Emmett was in control of the demolition and construction side of things because he loved getting his hands dirty. We usually didn't acquire a huge property while we were still working on an uncompleted project but we couldn't wait on the hospital because word of mouth was that Wal-Mart was looking to buy the property too.

Pulling into the overgrown parking lot of the solarium project I couldn't help but smile because it looked as if all the windows and door had been installed while I had been busy with Tanya. Before I had a chance to climb completely from my car I heard Emmett shouting at me from the rooftop. "How's it look from down there, Edward?"

I laughed and smiled as I looked around. "It's looking good, Em. Need a hand?" I called to him and he quickly yelled back.

"Hell yes, get your scrawny ass up here!" I laughed and headed inside the main building and up the stairs until I came out the roof access door.

While I usually worked in the office or dealt with the business end of things it was nice getting my hands dirty with Emmett on occasion. It brought back memories of our first rehab. It was an old abandoned mansion in upstate New York that we got for a deal because the city was ready to tear it down. We had pooled our money together buying it at a steal of twenty-two thousand dollars. Sinking over one hundred thousand dollars into the home had been a tough pill to swallow but selling it for over five-hundred grand had made it a little easier.

"How's things going with the slut puppy from hell?" Emmett asked as he sunk a screw into the decking of the roof-top oasis we were trying to create.

I just laughed and shook my head. "Almost at an end, we signed the final set of paperwork today but it still won't be legal until midnight on the 30th. Thank God we are leaving the country this weekend and I will have a reprieve from it all."

"That's great, Ed, for all of us. Maybe now you can actually get some loving from your online girlfriend instead of your own hand." Emmett said with a smile.

I growled at him in irritation. "Have some tact, Emmett. Geez, have you been talking to Alice about me?" I asked him because she was relentless when it came to my relationship with Gem.

He shook his head with a sheepish smile. "Nope but my Rosie has and I talk to her." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I just laughed and shook my head. "That's just great. Gem understands why I've had to be so secretive but she's been just as secretive with her identity. We are going to reveal our true selves on the 1st of May. We have it all planned out already, okay?"

"Have you thought about asking your Gem to be a part of the end? You can make yourself look bad but not too bad by saying that you couldn't deny fate. Say that you didn't want to drag Tanya along when your heart had been snagged by this wonderfully amazing woman."

I quirked my eyebrow at him because that sounded like something Alice or Rose would say not my tough as nails afraid of kittens buddy I had known most of my life. "Really? It's funny because Alice said something awfully similar to that last night and again this morning." I told him as we screwed down the last deck board that would finish the raised deck that was going to look amazing when finished and be available to all the tenants of the apartment building.

He just laughed. "Hey, I was told to tell you that. Rose threatened to have a headache for the foreseeable future and I have to admit it's a good plan, bro. A little too chick flick to me but still a good plan."

I shrugged and continued to work. "I will run it by Gem when I talk to her tonight but I am meeting Alice for dinner after we get finished here." I told him as we began tossing the cut boards we had stacked up over the side of the building towards the dumpster that sat directly below us.

"Tell her I said hi but only if she's in a good mood. While my girls were there so were the sorority bitches." He said snarling his nose a little at the mention of Alice's choice of bridesmaids other than his wife. They were her old sorority sisters and weren't very nice at all.

I just laughed as we finished up for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Thursday, April 22nd)

BPOV

I sat watching Alice interact with her matron of honor and flower girls. There was an immediate difference in her demeanor than when she talked with her bridesmaids. On Tuesday she had been frustrated and snappy while her bridesmaids bitched and moaned and groaned about their dresses. The color was wrong, the material was wrong, the one shoulder strap made their boobs look lopsided, on and on the list of complaints went. The bridesmaids were catty and superficial and materialistic and nothing like the Alice I had come to know in such a short amount of time.

Today was the final fitting for the maid of honor, Rose, and her daughters, which were the flower girls. It was also the day that all their dresses were to be packaged for shipping and storage until the wedding. Lilly and Emma had been ill with a stomach bug on Tuesday which meant that Rose hadn't been able to make that fitting so Alice had arranged another one for them for today. I snapped picture after picture of Alice and the small three year old twins interacting while their mother stood off to the side with a serene smile on her face watching them all.

The smile spread naturally across my face as my phone dinged from my lap. I had been chatting with Cap on and off all morning while he was inadvertently back in the city today on business. He had meetings with the Mayor and city council today over some project his company was working on.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Have I talked you into it yet? You know I am leaving town on Saturday.

I bit my lip as I thought about what he had said and what Alice had confided in me this morning when she had picked me up. She had let me in on the details of her family vacation/wedding plans for the next two and a half weeks. I was almost certain at this point that my Cap and Alice's brother were one and the same I just didn't know how to broach the subject with him without breaking my client/journalist confidentiality. I mean, how many people were getting married on a private island in Greece in the next two weeks while having a family vacation after the special day? One. Alice Cullen.

 **Gemini1985** : I think you would pass out if I told you yes.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Is that a yes you will come or are you teasing me again?

I laughed to myself as I typed back a quick response.

 **Gemini1985** : I don't know, ask me again at the end of the day. I will give you my final answer then. I have to go, handsome. I'm working today.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : You kill me beautiful with your delay tactics. I will talk to you later, I am just a click away if you need me.

I tucked my phone into the pocket of my capris I had on just as Rosalie walked over to me. "That must be some special guy to cause that smile." She said as she sat down on the couch beside me.

Nodding, I took a look at the pictures I had just taken. I liked Rose, she was tough on the outside but a big softy on the inside, especially when it came to her family and close friends. "He is indeed a very special guy." I told her not giving too many details. I so badly wanted to spill the details and get my confirmation about Cap's identity but people had varying views about online relationships these days.

"How long have you guys been together?" She asked as we watched her daughters twirl around in their little flower girl dresses, making them flare out around them.

I groaned because technically we weren't together but we were together. "Since the middle of January." I said settling for when we first started talking because we had gotten fairly serious really quickly.

"I bet he's going to miss you while you are in Greece with all of us, huh?" She asked winking at me.

I groaned and shrugged because this could get hanky on what to reveal and what not to. "I hope not but he's got family obligations and work obligations also."

She sighed as she leaned back against the couch. "I know all about men who work a lot. My husband works a lot but he loves what he does and I love watching him get so enthused when he tells me about his days." She said just as the girls ran to her catching her attention.

"Mama, Aunt Ali try her dress on now!" One of them said as they scrambled up into Rosalie's lap.

She wrapped her arms around her daughter and squeezed her tight causing the little girl to giggle loudly. "That's great, Lilly. Shall we go get you out of your beautiful dress?"

Lilly nodded and began squirming, trying to get away. "Excuse us, Bella, while I go save their dresses from their destructive hands." The little flower girl dresses were adorable. They were a white lace dress with a satin turquoise bow that tied on their chest.

I laughed and nodded as I settled back into the couch continuing to look through all the pictures I had gotten over the past few days. My favorite one was the one of Alice flying and jumping into her fiancée's arms when he had surprised her at her little studio yesterday. The smile on both of their faces was priceless and explicitly showed their feelings as they were reunited after a long day apart. I was a little excited to see Alice's dress because she hadn't felt like trying it on the other day after one bridesmaid caused a big scene because she thought the dark purple satin of the bridesmaids dressed clashed with her bright red hair. I chuckled to myself as I remembered Alice standing to her full height of barely five feet and telling the chick that if she didn't like it then she could stay her ass here and she would find somebody else to take her place before snatching up her purse and leaving the woman, Cheryl, standing there gaping at her back.

"Bella!" Alice called to me dragging me back to the here and now. I smiled as I saw her beautiful dress that she had informed that she had made herself because she just didn't trust anybody else to get all the details right. It was beautiful with amazing detail in the lace covering that flowed from the cap sleeves to the small train that trailed behind her as she walked. There was a small diamond detail right below her breasts with a small satin strip that wrapped around to her sides because the whole back was a huge diamond cut-out.

"Oh Alice! It's beautiful. Jasper is going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you in that dress." I told her as I snapped picture after picture of her in her beautiful homemade new yet antique wedding gown.

I spied Rose stepping through the dressing room doors in her matron of honor dress and snapped a few pictures of her too. "It's beautiful, Ali. I told you that it would be when I first saw the designs all those months ago." She said as she stood in front of the mirror adjusting the beautiful purple satin dress. "Just like I told you these dresses were simple yet elegant."

We all just laughed as Alice and Rose swapped places so Alice could tweak the hem of her dress slightly before they went to go get changed back into their normal clothes.

It was kind of funny how differently we were dressed when we exited the fancy wedding dress shop a little bit later. I was wearing my favorite pair of capris complete with an ink splatter on the knee, a gray t-shirt, a pair of yellow slip on shoes, and my hair tossed up in a loose knot on the top of my head. Alice was wearing a blue off the shoulder peasant top, a pair of gray dress pants, blue high heels, several bangle bracelets, and her hair spiked out in every possible direction. Rose was wearing a light purple off the shoulder satin shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, a simple diamond necklace, and her hair lay in beautiful looking curls around her shoulders. Lilly and Emma wore white capri leggings with a two tone pink shirt that had a huge frog prince on the front of them and white sandals. We were all completely different but got along so well, or at least I thought we did but I had only been hanging with them for two days!

"Oh Bella, I hope you don't mind but Edward is going to join us for lunch." Alice said as we walked down the sidewalk towards Rose's SUV with the girls skipping along in front of us.

"I don't mind. It would be nice to meet him before we all end up living together in Greece for over two weeks. " I told her sarcastically because I had met everybody else over the past few days except Edward because he was so busy with work according to Alice.

"Oooh you will like Edward, Bella. He's so sweet and romantic and honest and gorgeous." Rose said with a wink in my direction as she fastened one of the girls into their car seats. I honestly couldn't tell them apart but she seemed to have no problem with it, neither did Alice.

I just laughed as Alice groaned. "Rose you are married to Edward's best friend, what would he think if he heard you talking like that?" I asked her as I wrapped my arm around Alice in sympathy.

Rose just laughed as she shut the door before turning to face Alice and me. "Emmett knows he is the only one that rocks my world but I'm not blind either. Edward is one hell of a catch, even if he doesn't see it."

I laughed even harder at that as she hugged Alice before running around to jump into her car so she could get the girls to their gymnastics lesson.

Continuing on down the sidewalk with Alice dancing along beside me with a shit eating grin on her face I began to overthink and worry about me joining them for lunch. My nerves were going crazy inside my stomach at the thought that I could possibly be sitting across from my Cap in just a short bit. "Are you sure it will be okay? Does he know a reporter is joining you guys for lunch?" I asked hesitantly as we climbed into her fancy little yellow sports car.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It will be fine; he's an ultimate gentleman and would never be rude to an unexpected lunch guest. Plus you need to meet everybody anyways. He's a hard one to pin down in one place for long unless you catch him first thing in the mornings. He's always working or in meetings or so engrossed in his head that he doesn't hear his phone."

I chuckled. "He sounds like a hard worker, that's an admirable trait to have." I told her as I looked out the window at the passing scenery.

I caught her nodding out of the corner of my eye. "That he is but he's so unhappy unless he's chatting with his online girlfriend. You can't write about any of that, by the way." She said almost as an afterthought.

I laughed. "I won't, I promise." I told her honestly but my stomach knotted up because that was just one more coincidence that made me think Cap and Edward were the same person.

"Good."

"If he's only happy when talking to this person online why doesn't he just meet her in real life?" I asked because I needed another perspective on the situation.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to take you at your word about not printing anything I am about to tell you." She said before taking a deep breath and start talking. "He's trying to do right by a dead man and said dead man's daughter, Tanya Denali, is making my brother's life miserable. I can't stand the two timing twit because of how she treated Edward back in high school. But he is pretending to date her in the public's eye to boost her social standing and in return she is going to sign over her father's company. She is holding her father's business over Edward's head and he is too good of a man to tell her and all of her employee's to take a flying leap off his latest building because he was working on this deal when her father died suddenly."

I gasped aloud because that made it all fall together in perfect alignment. That was just too many coincidences to not be true. My Cap was her brother, Edward. I felt my heart beat race inside my chest and my stomach begin to roll as my anxiety sky rocketed. "Oh, God. Alice, please pull over. I feel like I'm going to be sick." I told her as I leaned forward in my seat taking a few deep breaths to calm my suddenly racing heart and churning stomach.

When I felt the car stop I jumped out of the car and started pacing up and down on the sidewalk mumbling to myself as my two worlds collided into one. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what Cap was going to do when he found out who I truly was. Hell, I didn't know how I was going to react to seeing him and knowing he was the man I had been slowly falling in love with over the past few months.

"Bella, you okay? Is it something I said that has you so upset?" Alice said as she began to pace with me while people around us looked at us like we had gone insane.

I glanced at her and groaned again because in just a few short hours I had become to think of Alice as a friend instead of just an assignment and now my personal life and hers was about to collide in a head on collision that was unavoidable. "Alice, I'm so screwed. So very screwed here. I don't know what to do." I rambled as I paced in front of her. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Bella! Stop and explain, please. You are starting to frighten me." Alice said as she stepped into my direct path causing me to collide with her.

"I've been dating a guy online since January who just so happens to be 'dating' someone in real life to complete a business deal. How long has your brother been dating his online girlfriend?" I asked her quietly and saw the light of recognition come on in her eyes.

"Since January. You're Gem, aren't you?" she asked me quietly.

I groaned again as I bent over her car resting my forehead against the warm hood. "God, yes." I told her quietly.

"Wow, does he know your real name? That you're the one doing this article?" She asked quietly.

Rolling my eyes I looked up at her. "I told you I wouldn't tell anybody and I haven't. Not even Cap. God, I'm so screwed." I mumbled into the hood of the car.

Alice pulled me into her tiny but strong arms. "Oh honey, no. I didn't mean it like that, I don't doubt your work ethics one bit but this is truly wonderful. He has been so miserable not being able to see you and be with you but now he can be because you are going to Greece with me and so is he!"

I hated to dash her spirits but Edward couldn't know who I was, too many people's lives depended on it. "You can't tell him, Alice. He has to continue to pretend dating the witch for a few more days. Too many people's lives are dependent on this merger working." I rambled on in nervousness.

Alice was shaking her head before I was even finished rambling. "That's nonsense Bella. He loves you and by your reaction here you love him too. Please let me tell him when we go to lunch. It would make his week. Please?" She said begging me.

I shook my head because I had to admit that letting him know over lunch would be absolutely amazing and scary and wonderful. "Alice, I….I don't….I just…" I rambled on before just shutting my mouth completely before resting my head in defeat on her shoulder. She bounced up and down in excitement at my sight of defeat.

"Yes! Thank you, Bella! You both are going to be so happy in just a little while!" She said excitedly as she turned us around in a circle.

I groaned as we both climbed back into the car and headed down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are amazing! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the much anticipated chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 8

EPOV

(Thursday, April 22nd)

I slammed my palm against the steering wheel in frustration glaring at the tail lights of the car in front of me. Being stuck in traffic was making me late to lunch with Alice and her little journalist sidekick that I had been dodging for the past few days. Pulling my phone out I called my sister to let her know what was going on.

"Hello?" she asked as she laughed about something.

"Ali cat?" I asked to make sure I had her attention.

She chuckled before clearing her throat. "Yes, Edward, where are you? Bella and I are waiting on you at Lombardi's."

I groaned leaning my head back against the head rest of my Volvo that my parents had gotten me when I first went off to college to replace the old Chevy truck I had bought myself when I turned 16. "I'm stuck in traffic, Ali. I'm gonna be late if I can make it at all." I told her honestly as we scooted up maybe another 15 foot, it was the first movement in almost 20 minutes.

"That's okay, we just got here ourselves so we will just order appetizers and wait on you." She said causing me to groan because after dealing with this horrific traffic I honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with the journalist. I would rather just go home and talk to Gem until bed. "Don't be a grouch, Edward. See you soon."

"Okay, love you Ali cat." I grumbled as I disconnected the call, pulling up my messaging app to talk to Gem while I was stuck in this bullshit traffic that she dealt with daily.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : How do you survive the traffic in this city? I have been stuck on the same block for the past half hour.

 **Gemini1985** : It's called walking or hailing a cab, Cap, and avoiding driving during the busy times.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Oh, is that all it takes, Miss Smarty Pants?

 **Gemini1985** : Well yeah. Knowing a few shortcuts here and there doesn't hurt either though. How has your day been so far besides traffic?

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : It's been great. I think we won over the mayor and city council with my buddy's plans for the new location.

 **Gemini1985** : That's great, babe. Just two more days and you will be able to relax and rest on the beaches of Greece!

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : Yeah but then I won't have anything distracting me from missing you. The best part about going away will be that I get you in live Technicolor when I get back.

 **Gemini1985** : I bet. Wanna know a secret?

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : You know I do. I love hearing your secrets.

 **Gemini1985** : I think you will really like this one.

Before I could reply the traffic finally began breaking loose and started moving again.

 **Capricorn** _ **guy** : It will have to wait, baby, traffic is finally moving again.

 **Gemini1985** : Okay. Good luck!

Twenty minutes later I was walking into Lombardi's to have lunch with Ali and the journalist who had seemingly become her newfound best friend. I heard Alice's laughter before I spotted her but I also heard another tinkling laugh that sounded oddly familiar for some reason. I walked on around the corner and spotted a brunette that looked the complete opposite of my sister but was laughing at something my sister had apparently said. She was doubled over in laughter and I couldn't help but smile at them as I approached the table.

"Ali cat?" I called as I stood behind her.

Alice whirled around and her journalist friend sat up straight and looked like a deer that was caught in the headlights. "Edward! This is Bella, the one that is doing the piece on all of us and the wedding. Bella this is my brother, Edward." She said as she hastily introduced us before pointing to the empty seat between her and Bella.

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you. I was beginning to think I wouldn't get to meet you until the flight to Greece." I told Bella as I took my seat.

She just smiled at me as she nodded. "Yeah, it seems like you are very busy these days." I felt like I had heard that voice before but it was puzzling to me because I didn't think I had ever met her before.

I nodded in agreement. "I'm not usually this busy or in the city but with us all leaving for two weeks there is a lot to handle in a short amount of time." I rattled on in explanation.

She nodded as she stood up. "Alice explained a little bit. Please excuse me, I will be right back." She said with what appeared to be tears in her eyes.

"Okay, what kind of pizza do you want?" I asked her as I spotted the waitress heading our way.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me, surprise me."

Alice looked at the woman with a titled head and concerned expression on her face but Bella smiled at her before walking away. "So, what do you think?" Alice asked as the waitress got pulled to another table before making it to ours.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I think she's cute and nice, Ali, but..."

She started nibbling on her lip, which immediately clued me into that she was nervous about something. "I know, just be nice to her, Edward. You won't be disappointed." She said quietly.

I quirked an eyebrow at her in curiosity because the fact that she said that made me even more curious of her. "What's going on, Alice? What are you hiding?" I asked her as I leaned forward to get closer to her.

She groaned shaking her head as she nibbled on her lip some more.

"Mary Alice, you are going to chew your lip off if you don't go ahead and spill it. Hurry up, the waitress is coming." I demanded, frustration clearly evident in my voice.

"She's Gem, Edward. She is freaking out about how you would react to the news because of how she reacted when she figured it out about half an hour ago." She blurted in a rush.

Half an hour ago? Bella was my precious Gem? I was just bitching to Gem less than twenty minutes ago about the horrific traffic in the city. She had said that she had a secret to tell me, maybe this was it?

"Are you serious, Alice? Don't joke about this!" I demanded quietly, shocked to my core that my beloved Gemini and Alice's journalist friend were one and the same.

Alice nodded with wide eyes. "I'm not joking, Edward. She didn't want to tell you because she was afraid you would ruin the deal so close to the finish line but she told me I could tell you. She's freaking out about it though." She rambled just as the waitress stepped up to our table.

"Hi there, are you guys ready to order?" She asked brightly.

I stood up suddenly because I had to find Gem or Bella as I guess was her given name. The urge to wrap my arms around her to reassure her that everything would be fine was overwhelming. "Ali cat, order for us. I'm going to find Gem." I told her as I headed the way I had saw her go a few minutes ago.

I spotted a sign for the bathrooms and decided to take a chance and knocked on the woman's bathroom door. "Gem?" I asked through the door.

"Go away, Cap. We can't do this, yet. Especially not here. There is too much at stake for you. It's almost over, and there is no chance I am going to ruin it right here at the end." She rambled through the door in a trembling voice that told me she had been crying.

I groaned and leaned my head against the door in mild frustration. "Baby, please just open the door. Let me in, please. This is fate at its best." I begged her quietly. "This is causing more of a scene than if you would let me in." I told her softly.

I heard her groan but I smiled when I heard the distinctive click of the lock being turned. "I hope you know that this is going to make the next few days absolutely miserable." She said as she cracked open the door, allowing just enough room for me to slide into the small bathroom with her.

Immediately I cupped her face in my hands placing my lips on hers as I backed her up against the door. I groaned at the taste and feel of her lips moving with mine. The reality was so much better than the many dreams I had had over the past three months.

She pushed against my chest breaking the seal our lips had formed. "Cap. Stop, we can't do this..." she pleaded as she pushed harder against my chest with one hand while bringing the other to her swollen lips.

Stepping back from her, I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration which brought a smile to her face. Her eyes twinkled in recognition to my signature move. "You actually do run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous." She whispered quietly.

I couldn't stop the grin that graced my face as I nodded. "I haven't lied to you, Gem, about anything. Ever." I told her as I took a cautious step towards her, not wanting to scare her again.

Wide eyed she nodded. "I don't doubt that for a second, Cap. This just all seems so…" She said throwing her hands out, at a loss for words.

Smiling, I snagged her hands tugging her to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "It is just so…but I'm glad I get to do this now." I whispered before placing a gentle kiss against her lips as I wrapped my arms around her waist loosely. "How did you figure it out?"

She giggled lightly as she rested her head against my chest. "I'm a journalist, Edward. It is my job to keep up with all the tiny details and to never forget anything. I knew when Alice mentioned that you were in love with your online girlfriend that you couldn't be with because of the deal with…" She trailed off, raising her head up to look at me shrugging her shoulders.

"With Tanya." I supplied softly.

"Yeah, because of the deal with Tanya. Alice finally disclosed the location of her wedding this morning also which made me almost certain."

"Thank God for Alice! I am still sho-" A knock on the door stopped me in my words.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice whispered through the door.

Groaning I tugged Gem to stand beside me as I pulled the door open to reveal my annoying sister. "What, Alice? We're a bit busy here." I told her as she squeezed through the open door.

"Yeah, I get that but could you be a bit busy somewhere besides the bathroom? Plus our pizza just came to the table." She said with a broad smile.

I turned to look at Gem seriously. "Don't think for a second that this is over or that I'm going back to Albany alone tonight." With that being said I squeezed out of the bathroom leaving the women alone to discuss what had just happened.

Sitting back down at the table I heaved a huge sigh before laying my head on the table. My whole world had changed in the twenty minutes I had been in this restaurant but in a very good way.

"Edward?" Alice asked quietly as she and Bella sat back down into their seats.

Raising my head up from the table I looked at them with a small smile on my face. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Bella asked quietly taking the seat she had previously been sitting in.

I nodded. "Yep, I'm fine, baby. Wonderful actually." I told her reaching for a slice of the delicious looking pizza.

She groaned as she got her own slice. "Be careful with your words, Edward. God forbid the wicked witch of the west found out something she wasn't supposed to this close to the end."

I shook my head at my momentary lapse of good judgement. "Sorry. That would suck. Have you thought about the exit plan anymore?" I asked as we all chowed down on our pizza slices.

She shook her head. "I don't know because I have a reputation to uphold, Edward."

Alice piped in just then. "Your professional reputation would still be in tact though wouldn't it?"

I just looked at her in curiosity. "What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked her because that made no sense to me. "Professional reputation?"

"I write under pseudonyms to keep my everyday life as normal as possible. I have one for the magazine and one for my books." She explained, her eyes glowing with honesty.

I looked around to make sure nobody was obviously paying attention to our conversation. "Okay so let me get this straight. If your real name got attached to mine along with a photo or two it wouldn't affect your careers?" I pleaded with her as we nibbled on our pieces of pizza.

She sighed and nodded. "It could work, Edward but I've been introduced as a long lost friend from Alice's college days to everybody but your family."

"It could actually work, Gem." I told her as I reached for her hand underneath the table, clasping it tightly in my own giving it a squeeze before releasing it.

She smiled and nodded. "It could, but I'm nervous about it because I still have to write a huge article about your family and your sister." She admitted quietly. "I just don't want to get distracted by the drama."

Alice giggled. "I think you doing the article could actually work to our benefit, Bella. Nobody, namely Tanya, will suspect that my brother of all people has fallen for a journalist doing a story on our family. Maybe we could use your connections to the journalism world to 'leak' the 'cheating dick' that Edward needs to portray."

"How are you guys doing? Need a refill or anything?" The waitress asked interrupting our conversation.

I shook my head at the waitress. "I need some fresh air all of a sudden, what about you guys?" I asked Alice and Bella who both nodded.

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Bella said giving me a small smile.

Alice nodded. "Well, I hate to break up the ménage a trois but my Jazzy just texted saying he was on his way home."

I nodded at Alice before addressing the waitress to get her away from our table. "I think we are good. Can we get a carry out box, please?"

"Absolutely, I will be right back with one. Here is your ticket." She said as she dug our ticket out of her apron.

"Thank you." I told her with a smile.

Ten minutes later I was following Bella's directions, who was in my passenger seat nervously bouncing her legs as we drove for her house. "You know, baby, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can just drop you off and go on home." I told her as I reached over squeezing her leg gently.

She shook her head quickly. "NO! It just all seems so surreal, almost like you will disappear if I let you out of my sight."

"Gem, don't talk like that, baby. I'm here and have no intentions of going anywhere now that we have found one another unless you tell me to. It's just a quirky twist of fate that you ended up with my sister as a client." I told her giving her leg another squeeze.

She sighed audibly. "I never believed in fate and destiny even though I write about it all the time. It was always just a piece of fantasy that I tried to encourage other people to believe in. I never believed in it myself….until now. This is me." She said pointing to a single townhouse in a row of them.

"You do realize I have driven by this row of townhouses multiple times over the past few months imagining if one of them was yours." I commented as I parked on the edge of the road in front of the townhouse she pointed out.

"I can only imagine because I have sat out on my doorsteps here watching traffic and imagining you in all the 20 something single guys driving past here every day." She said as she pointed to her doorsteps.

Pulling my keys from the ignition as I turned slightly in my seat to face the woman I had only dreamed of meeting in the past few months. Until today. Today it was no longer a dream. It was reality. "Just answer one question for me." I asked her quietly and at her nod I went on and voiced my question. "Do you want me to come in with you or go home?" I asked her quietly.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped me when I saw her shake her head. "I want you to come in with me but I am just nervous." She admitted as she twisted her hands together nervously.

"Baby, would you rather come to my house then? It's out in the country, on the lake, and completely private. The choice is completely yours, Gem. We could always wait until we go to Greece together even though that would be absolute torture." I rambled on nervously.

She chuckled as she reached out to cup the side of my face in her soft palm. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only nervous one. But your place is much more private than mine and doesn't the witch live here in the city?"

I nodded as I swallowed nervously because I didn't know which way she leaning towards at the moment. "She does, just a few blocks over actually."

I watched as Bella visibly gulped in nervousness as my phone chimed from within my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the text message from Alice.

 _Your house, without a doubt, she lives too close to Tanya's and you have to park on the side of the road._

I quickly tapped a message back to her.

 _We are still deciding, it will be her decision, not mine or yours but thanks for your input._

"Alice apparently thinks my house. See?" I told her as I handed her my unlocked phone.

She nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out audibly. "Okay, let me go pack a bag and we will go to your house." she said as she quickly climbed from the car before I could respond back to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Thursday, April 22nd)

BPOV

Making my mind up about going to his house out in the country was the easiest thing ever, especially when Edward told me that Tanya lived just a few blocks away from my home. I didn't have a garage or alley that he could hide his car in so it would be left on the street for anybody to see if they drove by.

I quickly scrambled from the car after I told him that I would go pack a bag and we would be spending the evening at his house. I didn't wait to see if he was following me or not as I hurried through my front door, leaving it open as I rushed up the stairs to throw a bag together. Grabbing the small bag off the shelf in my closet I began tossing stuff that I could possibly need tonight and tomorrow.

"Nervous?" I heard a silky smooth voice ask from behind me causing me to jump and whirl around in surprise.

"Geez, you scared the crap out of me, Cap." I told him as I placed a hand over my racing heart.

He chuckled as he pushed off of the doorframe striding my way. "Sorry, are you nervous?" He asked as he stalked me slowly with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Sort of but not really?" I told him but it came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

He just chuckled as he stepped closer towards me causing me to back up instinctively until I bumped into the edge of the bed causing me to sit down on it. "It's okay, baby, I'm a little nervous too. This is an odd position but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Can I kiss you?" He asked me quietly as he gently cupped my face in his hands.

I smiled and nodded as I nibbled on my lip in anticipatory nervousness. "Yeah." I breathed softly as I watched his head descend slowly to mine until our lips met in a gentle caress of sliding lips, exploring tongues, and gently nipping teeth.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I groaned out in agony as my body began to ache with him being in such close proximity and touching me. I gasped when I felt myself being lowered back onto the bed. "Edward, we can't…"

He chuckled against my neck as we landed in a tangle of arms and legs on top of my bed. "It's very tempting since you have this nice big bed right here at our disposal but I will wait until we have more time."

I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him flush down against me. "I have dreamed of you being in my house, in my bedroom, and most specially here in my bed so many times." I explained as I placed kisses along his neck and up behind his ear.

Edward pushed up on his knees and hands that were braced on either side of my head. "I know, baby. I have dreamed of being here with you so much that I can only imagine how I'm going to feel when you actually walk into my house. I'm glad we're not fighting this anymore though."

I nodded as I leaned up to kiss his lips gently. "No fighting on my part, promise. Will you run downstairs and put enough food out for Sergio while I finish packing my bag?" I asked him between the playful pecking kisses he was placing on my lips.

He groaned as he placed his lips firmly against mine changing the playful kisses to a more sensual one. Once we parted we were both breathless and aching in similar places. "Where's the cat food at?" he asked as he leveraged himself up off the bed leaving me laying there in a heap of breathless goo.

"Under the kitchen sink." I told him with a huge smile on my face. "Thanks, babe." I called to his retreating figure.

He just chuckled as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

A little over 2 hours later we were pulling off the highway onto a dirt driveway that was surrounded by thick woods on either side. "You really live alone out here? It seems so..." I trailed off, at a loss for words once again.

He chuckled as he eased along the small driveway. "It's really peaceful out here, I promise."

I just looked around, trying to view through his eyes and the words he had used to describe it to me so many times. "Is it completely secluded? I'm not sure if you ever said."

"Pretty much, the closest neighbor is probably a quarter mile on either side of the property and it's a pretty big property that's got thick woods on three sides." He explained as the beautiful house came into view.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Edward. I love the old world charm and the fact that you can probably see the moon reflect off the lake at night." I told him as I looked at the beautiful sky blue house with white trim and dark blue roof with the double brick chimney and lower level row of windows that just screamed sunroom.

"Thanks, I think it was well worth the effort and money spent." He said as he pulled under the carport and killed the ignition. "You ready to do this?"

I nodded and went to grab the door handle when he stopped me with a hand on my leg. "Let me do that. Please." He said as he quickly climbed from the car and practically ran around the hood of the car with a huge smile on his face.

I chuckled as he opened my door and offered a hand down to me to help me climb from the car. "You know, you don't have to do these things for me. I am perfectly capable of opening my own doors." I told him playfully as he grabbed my bag out of the backseat along with his leather messenger bag.

"I've been dying to do that since January, plus my mom would skin me alive if she ever found out that I let you open your own door. She raised me to be a gentleman and these are gentlemanly actions. She's still working on Emmett, though. She says he is untrainable at this point but she's not one to give up." He said as he led us into the house through the carport door. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said as he walked into an expansive modern and beautiful kitchen with what looked to be original cabinets.

"Are these original cabinets?" I asked him as I admired the open space. It was beautiful with touches of modern amenities and hints of architectural history. There was a huge 52 inch flat screen mounted to the wall beside a massive rock fireplace with a gorgeous thick wooden mantle with old plaster designs in the ceiling throughout every room I could see into. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all one big open space with huge wooden posts to support the second story I assumed.

"Most of them are. There were some that were unsalvageable but we found old ones at the salvage yard in town to replace them and also to expand the kitchen." He explained as he pointed to certain cabinets.

I nodded as I walked around the center island that had a pot rack hanging above it that was loaded down with a variety of pots and pans. "You seriously cook?" I asked because he had told me that he did and did so often but I hadn't known whether to believe him or just think he was trying to impress me at the time.

He laughed. "I told you I did. I never lied to you, Gem, not once. I was always completely honest with you about everything, I have no secrets with you."

I nodded as I hopped up on top of the beautiful quartz countertop swinging my legs back and forth as he walked towards me with a crooked smile on his face. "I know, I'm still having a hard time believing this is really happening. It scares me when I think about how well we know each other and we just met a few hours ago. You know me better than anybody, maybe even better than Lena and Brian." I told him and my eyes got wide at the mention of Lena and Brian. "Oh God, Lena is going to freak when I'm not home tonight. We were supposed to do ice cream and movies." I told him as I dug my phone out of my back pocket to text her and let her know where I was at.

He stepped between my legs with his hands on my hips as I dialed Lena's number. "I think she will be okay when she realizes who you are with." He said as he leaned forward to place kisses along my neck as I put the phone on speaker as it dialed. "Well, I'm hopeful she will be anyways."

"Hmmm…maybe." I told him as I wrapped my legs around his waist tugging him flush to me draping my arms over his shoulders.

"What's up, B?" Lena's chipper voice echoed out of the phone causing me to groan and chuckle. "I was just getting ready to head over."

"Ummm…" I said as Edward nipped on my earlobe causing me to lose my train of thought momentarily.

I vaguely heard Lena clear her throat nervously, dragging me back to the here and now. "Bella, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

I leaned back away from Edward who had a wicked yet playful smirk on his face. "I'm perfect, Lena. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not at home and won't be until sometime tomorrow."

"Just where are you going to be at, if not at home?"

I chuckled because she was about to scream when she heard who I was with. Loudly. Really loudly. "You may wanna sit down for this one, Lena." I told her as I whispered in Edward's ear. "You may wanna cover your ears from her loud screeching."

"Who are you talking to, B? And I do not screech that loudly." She said with a huff. "I'm sat down so spill."

I chuckled at her impatient obedience. "I'm with Alice's older brother, Edward." I told her because she had met Alice the other day when she was sitting on my front door steps when I had gotten dropped off.

"Okay, what about Cap?" She asked, obviously confused.

Placing a kiss against Edward's neck I spilled my secret to my best friend. "He's Cap, Lena. Edward is my Cap." I told her softly.

She did indeed screech very loudly causing both Edward and I to cringe. "I told you." I mouthed to Edward as we waited for Lena to calm down.

"Lena? I think I'm gonna go deaf." Edward asked shocking me and apparently her too because she immediately shut up.

"You're not gonna hurt my best friend, are you?" She asked point blank.

My eyes widened at her straight forwardness but the cocky grin on Edward's face made me slightly nervous. "Depends on your definition of hurting her. She may have difficulty catching her breath later, her heart may feel like it's going to beat out of her chest, she may not be able to form a coherent thought until sometime tomorrow evening, and she also may not be able to walk when we decide to leave the house but otherwise she will be in perfect yet satisfied health."

"Wow, you hold yourself to pretty high standards don't you, buddy? Who says my girl is gonna put out on the first date?" Lena asked him in a snarky voice that I knew meant she was just teasing.

I groaned, laying my head on Edward's shoulder, placing nipping kisses up and down his neck, as he chuckled quietly. "This is so not our first date by any means, Lena. You should know that. I don't hold myself to high standards, Lena, it's just the chemistry that has crackled between us since the very beginning is going to leave us breathless and our hearts racing."

"Very well spoken, Edward. You guys have a good evening and B?" she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah?" I asked as it was Edward's turn to place kisses along my neck as I tried to talk to Lena.

She just laughed at my breathless tone. "I will have your bags for Greece packed and waiting by the front door. Have fun and be carefree for once. You deserve this, B. Love you." She rattled off quickly.

"Thanks, Lena. Love you guys too." I told her as I ended the call tossing my phone onto the countertop somewhere as I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around Edward as we sealed our lips together. I gasped into Edward's mouth as I felt his hands cup my bottom lifting me off the countertop and into his arms completely. I wrapped myself tighter around him as he began walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Last chance to stop me, baby. My next stop is my bed." Edward whispered against my lips as he pressed me against a solid wood door.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to stop. I have wanted you for so long and now it's going to come true. Make love to me, Cap. All night long." I begged him as I ground my soaked center against his hardened one.

I hadn't thought he could live up to his words with Lena but boy did he ever. "Is the sun really coming up already?" I groaned as I snuggled into Edward's side as he lay trying to catch his breath from our latest round. Round four!

He just chuckled. "I don't even remember it setting last night, do you?"

"No, does it really matter though? We were rather busy if I remember correctly. Do you have to go into the office today?" I asked as I placed kisses all over his chiseled chest.

"No, that is the joys of being one of the bosses." He said as he reached out to grab his ringing phone. "But apparently being the boss doesn't stop the phone from ringing." He said as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, I need to check in with Alice also." I told him as I reached for my phone on the nightstand beside me. "She's technically my boss at the moment."

I grabbed the sheet wrapping it around me as I stood from the bed to take my phone call elsewhere so we could actually hear our counterparts. "Don't go far, Gem. I'm far from through with you." Edward said with a cocky grin as he settled back against the headboard of his ginormous bed.

"I'm not, I promise." I told him with a wink as I dialed Alice's phone number as he started talking on his phone.

"Hello?" Alice's chipper voice sounded through my phone as I stepped up to the big expansive span of windows that looked out over the water.

I chuckled because only Alice was chipper as the sun was rising. "Do we have any plans for today?" I asked her, secretly hoping that we didn't since we were leaving for Greece tomorrow.

"Nope, just packing. I'm sure my brother has plans to keep you busy today, anyways."

Laughing at the truth of that statement I rested my head against the cool glass. "I think you may be right about that. What all should I pack for Greece? What all do you plan on doing while we are there?" I asked her so I could text Lena the list.

She just laughed. "It's all taken care of, Bella. I emailed Lena a list last night and I also dropped off a box of my spring line before heading home. I figured you wouldn't have time to do it yourself."

"Really? How do you know my sizes?" I asked her astonished at her thoroughness.

She just laughed. "Bella, I'm a designer and have a very keen eye. Plus most of it is beach wear, shorts and tops and I got those sizes from Lena."

"Great." I grumbled quietly to myself.

"Don't be a grouch, Bella. You are starting to sound like Edward when he doesn't get his way. We will see you guys tomorrow for brunch before boarding the plane." She said just before my phone beeped letting me know she had hung up.

I rocked my head against the glass to cool my ruffled feathers. I had been taking care of myself since I was a teenager and it really irked me when someone tried to control the simplest things in my life. Like what I was going to wear every day for the next few weeks. "Everything okay, baby?"

I jumped, whirling around, almost tripping over the sheet that was pooled around my feet. "Whoa, I didn't mean to startle you. What had you so occupied, hmm?" Edward asked as he pulled me against his bare chest.

"You sister." I grumbled as I placed a kiss on his bare chest before turning around to look at the amazing view. Leaning back against his warm chest allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

He chuckled. "Let me guess, she has your whole wardrobe for Greece picked out and packed?"

Growling, I nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she thought of me and has given me stuff from her unreleased line but I like picking out my own clothes. My style isn't like hers at all and I've been dressing myself since I was four years old." I grumbled quietly as we watched the sun finish rising on the lake that we had an amazing view of from where we were standing.

"Then how about we just go into the city today and spend tonight at your house?" He asked as he gently rocked us side to side.

I nodded. "I don't want to disrupt our plans of staying naked and indoors today though. And what about your car being seen?" I said softly.

"Oh, Gem, even I need a few hours to recuperate after that wonderful workout but we can still stay naked and indoors today. It will just be at your house instead of mine." He said as he tickled my sides causing me to giggle and squirm.

"What about your car?" I asked as I struggled to hang onto the sheet that was quickly becoming loose from around me.

Edward laughed as he picked me up twirling us around playfully. "We can take my truck. Nobody but my family knows about it because I only use it when scouting abandoned properties."

I nodded as he finally planted my feet back on the floor with the crooked grin I had come to realize to mean that he had naughty things running through his head with plans to make them a reality. "Edward…" I said as my own wicked smile spread about my face because I felt just how naughty he was planning to be. "I thought you needed recuperation time?

He just chuckled darkly as he stepped us forward until I was face to face with the glass. "Bella…" He said as he tugged the sheet completely off of me as he growled playfully against my neck. "Apparently that was enough time. You feel up to it?" He asked as he ran his hands down my naked spine.

I moaned in anticipation as he shucked his pajama bottoms he must have slipped on when he got out of bed, causing his erection to hit my soaked center with a gentle slap. "Please…" I begged quietly as I placed my hands on the glass arching my back a little bit to give him easier access. I was aching but in such a good way that I couldn't deny him if my life depended on it.

It was almost two hours later before we finally made it out of the house. I was indeed walking with a slight limp but neither of us said anything but Edward did have a huge smile on his face as he picked me up to place me into the seat of the truck. We rode down the interstate jamming to the music on the radio and the wind blowing through our hair, just enjoying being together. I was riding with my feet propped on the open window sill and my head propped on Edward's thigh as he played with my fingers on my stomach. "You comfortable there?" Edward asked playfully.

"Yep, reminds me of when I was a little kid. My mom used to love going on spontaneous road trips and our car didn't have air conditioning so this is how I always rode in the car." I explained to him just as we heard sirens sounding behind us. "Oh crap." I said, sitting up suddenly. "Yep, this happened a few times too."

Edward just shook his head as he pulled to the shoulder of the road and came to a stop. "Can you dig the insurance card out of the glove box, please?" He asked as he fought with his driver's license and wallet.

"How often does this happen to you? You act like a pro." I asked him with a chuckle.

He shook his head just as the cop came up to the open window. "Not since high school, baby. Well, until now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Friday, April 23rd)

EPOV

I couldn't help but laugh after the cops released us because Bella had been the one to get the ticket while I only got a verbal warning. "I can't believe I got a ticket." Bella pouted as we pulled back out onto the highway.

"Sorry, Gem." I told her as I reached over to squeeze her knee gently. "I'll make it up to you whenever we get to your place.

She continued to sulk for the next twenty minutes despite my attempts to get her to laugh. Eventually she broke, we were still laughing about it when I pulled up in front of her townhouse to see a pregnant blonde sitting on her doorsteps. "Is that Lena?" I asked Bella as I turned the truck off getting ready to hop out.

"Yep." She said as she opened her door and was up the steps before I could even get my door shut. "Lena!" She said squealing as the blonde stood up wrapping her arms around Bella.

I cleared my throat as the girls chattered excitedly on the doorsteps. "Ladies, can we please take this inside? I'm trying to keep a low profile here and being outside on the sidewalk is not going to accomplish that. Tanya literally lives two blocks from here." I reminded them gently with a smile.

Bella gasped whirling around to face me with wide worried eyes. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, Cap." She began apologizing but I just pointed to the front door.

"It's fine, let's just take this inside. Please?" I told her urgently as I looked nervously up and down the streets.

Bella quickly opened her front door holding it wide for Lena and myself. "Lena this Edward, Alice's brother and my Cap. Edward this is my best friend, Lena." Bella said waving her hands between the two of us while I reached out to shake Lena's hand gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lena. I've heard so much about you over the past three months that I feel like I know you already." I told her quietly as Sergio came running up to us, winding around all of our legs, begging for attention.

"Same here, Edward. Excuse me, please." She said before disappearing down the hallway.

I looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow to which she just shrugged. "What are you going to do about this handsome fellow while we're gone?" I asked her as the infamous cat began climbing my pants meowing loudly.

"I'll watch the little whore dog. He should be a daddy any day now with my Skittles." Lena said playfully as she walked back into the room.

"Skittles?" I asked curiously.

She laughed and nodded. "Yep, my cat that is humongously pregnant with this little whore dog's kittens for the third time."

"Wow." I said as I reached down to scoop the cat up. "Getting around aren't you, dude?" I asked the cat as he nudged my chin playfully.

Bella just laughed. "Hey, that would be the perfect chance for you to get some company in that big ole house of yours. What do you say?"

I shook my head. "No because I am hoping that you will fill some of that loneliness. Not a kitten." I told her as I kissed the top of her head pulling her into my side.

Lena just laughed at us before addressing her best friend. "What's with the scarf, B? You normally don't do the accessory thing." She asked pointing to the red and gray polka dotted scarf Bella had wound around her neck to hide some of last night's overzealous activities. I had pulled it out of Alice's storage space that was in my spare bedroom. It matched the red flower that was pinned to her pony tail to tie the scarf into her outfit. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with blue jean shorts and flip flops.

I just laughed as I walked away to leave that conversation open to the ladies. "Can I go pick out what I want you to wear for the next two weeks?" I asked Bella with a wink.

She groaned but nodded anyways. "Sure, knock yourself out but first can you dig my suitcases out of the third floor guest bedroom? They're in the green room."

"Absolutely. Enjoy your girl time." I called to her as Sergio and I headed up the stairs. "You and me buddy need to have a little chat about making your mom a grandmother for the third time." I told the cat as I walked on up the stairs past where I knew Bella's bedroom was from my excursion in here yesterday.

I felt like I knew my way around her house from our numerous conversations. I walked down the hall until I spotted the room that was obviously the 'green room'. It was definitely a green room. Green walls. Green bedding. Green lamps. Green curtains. Green everywhere. "Wow, your mom overdid herself on the green in this room." I told Sergio who was purring loudly in my arms while I scratched his stomach gently.

Opening the closet door I spotted the simple purple luggage set that she must have been talking about. "Sergio, you need to learn to keep it in your pants, dude, before your mom threatens to cut your pride and joy off. Congrats on being a daddy for the third time, though." I told him as I laid him on the bed only to have him scamper off, leaving the room without another word.

I grabbed all of the luggage I saw, which was only two big suitcases with wheels on them, and headed back to her bedroom and closet. I knew she would need a combination of shorts and jeans, tank tops and thin jackets, casual and dressy too. But I wasn't interested in her outerwear, I was more interested in bikini's, underwear, and lingerie so I headed straight for her huge dresser that sat in the back of her closet.

I opened drawer after drawer until I hit the jackpot. Third drawer, middle row, otherwise known as the lingerie jackpot. "I see you found my secret stash." I heard Bella say from behind me as I was fingering through the drawer.

"I did. Why do these still have tags on them?" I asked her as I held up a lacy blue slip like thing while I wiggled my eyebrows at her with my crooked smile firmly in place.

"The tags are still on them because they were presents from Lena to try and push me to getting over the douchebag." She said as she whipped her scarf and t-shirt off in one smooth move. "I think I may need a little more encouragement. Are you willing to help little old me?" she asked as she flicked the button of her shorts open.

I groaned as I pushed myself up from the floor and headed her way. "I don't think you are heartbroken anymore, but if you say you need help then I am more than willing to apply for the job." I told her as I scooped her half naked self over my shoulder heading for her bed.

Needless to say it took us a few hours to get her suitcases packed and loaded into the backseat of my truck. "You ready to get back out of town?" Bella asked as she hopped up into the front seat of the truck. We decided at the last minute to go back to my house instead of staying at Bella's place in the city because it was just too big of a chance with Tanya only living two blocks behind Bella.

I shook my head as I started the truck. "I want to show you something, if you're game?" I asked her as I pulled out into traffic.

"Absolutely. What is it that you want to show me?" She asked as she bounced in her seat in giddiness.

I laughed. "It's one of our projects. Have you ever heard of the old Boyce Thompson Institute?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's been abandoned for years. Lena, Brian, and I broke into it on a dare our senior year of college and spent the night."

I shook my head. "Yeah, we've had hell keeping poachers out of there along with all the feral cats." I told her with a crooked smile.

She gasped and turned to me in the seat. "You're remodeling the old BTI building? How awesome is that!" She said excitedly.

I nodded as I pulled into the industrial park road. "Yeah, we're turning it into townhouses and condos." I explained as we pulled into the driveway.

"Wow, this looks amazing, Cap, so different. I'm glad to see that you kept the greenhouses up top." She said as she looked around at the rapidly transforming building.

I smiled as I hopped out of the truck running around to her side. "Is it going to be okay with me in flip flops?" She asked pointing down to her red flip flops she had on her feet.

I turned my back to her. "Hop on, I will make sure you don't get anything in your feet." I told her as I felt her arms wrap around my neck and legs around my waist.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as she wrapped tightly around my body from behind.

I laughed as I pulled away from the truck with her firmly on my back. "I'm fine. Shut the door and hold on tight." I told her as I took off for the entrance to the apartments at a jog with her laughing as she held on tightly.

I skipped up the steps to the main door. "Dig around in my front pocket for my keys. The key to this door is green." I told her as I felt her dig around in my pocket for my keys.

"Got it."

I smiled as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. "It's rather funny, these floors look impeccably clean. I think my feet will be safe." She chuckled as she wiggled her toes playfully.

"Maybe I like you where you are though." I told her as I walked through the door and kicked it shut behind us.

I did put her down though so I could properly show her the property. "I like you better this way though, I can't kiss you with you on my back." I told her as I backed her into the huge marble post that sat in the entryway sealing my lips to hers.

Needless to say we christened the marble post in the entryway before exploring the rest of the building which seemed to really impress Bella at the transformation the place had taken on since her last rendezvous in the building. "That was amazing, Edward. It still has so much of the history in both the building and the land while also being modern and fresh." She boasted as we headed out of the driveway.

"Thanks, that is what we aim to do. Emmett, Jasper, and I are all on the same page about trying to maintain the history of the places that we restore. Jasper always hunts up all the history of the places and we find somewhere in each building to put a record of all the history along with photographs and other mementos. The people who live there usually appreciate it and it also brings tourists in just to take a look at the drastic changes." I explained as we headed back to my house up in Albany.

"I think it's really cool that you guys are taking old abandoned buildings and turning them into livable spaces instead of just building new ones." She said as she tapped her fingers on my thigh as we rode down the interstate. She was sitting next to me this time instead of laying down in the seat. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders playing with the edge of her t-shirt as she tapped to the beat of the radio on my thigh.

"Yeah, Emmett and I used to be fascinated with old buildings that for some unknown reason people just abandoned. We just built on that and now we have a very profitable business that will be even more profitable in a few days when the merger is complete." I told her as I kissed the side of her head gently.

She hummed in contentment. "I did the same thing, really, with my writing career. My mom bought me my first journal when I was eight and told me that I could write whatever I wanted to in it and not be judged on it. For years, I would just write about my feelings and things that were happening from day to day. I filled up journal after journal until I begged the journalism teacher in the ninth grade to let me join the newspaper even though it was primarily juniors and seniors on the team."

"Is that what made you major in both literature and journalism in college?" I asked her because even though we had talked about it over the past few months we hadn't covered it in depth because we had wanted to wait and have these conversations in person.

She nodded. "Yeah, I have always loved to write both off of getting to know people and from my imagination. I majored in literature so that if I couldn't get a job in journalism I could possibly get a teaching job teaching literature or English."

We just chit chatted about non-essential things all the way back to the house. It was comfortable, almost like we had been doing this for months if not years. "Which vehicle are we taking to the airport tomorrow?" She asked as we pulled into the covered garage.

"I was going to ride with Alice and Jasper since we all live in Albany. Our parents are riding with Rose, Emmett, and the girls. We are going to park our rides in the hangar that stores our plane since we are going to be gone for so long." I explained to her as we climbed from the truck.

"Okay, we're taking a private jet to Greece?" She asked curiously.

I just laughed at her face. "Yes, it will drop us off in Mytilene at the airport where we have two private boats rented and waiting for us to get us to the private island off the coast of Sigri." I explained to her as I grabbed her hand and led her away from the house.

"Wow, this is way better than any trip I have ever taken. I usually just fly coach and take whatever local transportation is available when I get wherever I'm going." She said as she linked her fingers through mine and fell into step beside me. "Where are you taking me?"

I tugged her to the gazebo that sat at the edge of my property and overlooked the river. The property had about a twenty foot cliff that dropped down into the Hudson so I rarely ventured down to the actual water even though I had a set of steep stairs that led right down to small strip of shore. "I figured we could sit out here and enjoy the sunset and beautiful weather. After tomorrow I am almost certain that our privacy and time alone will be limited if my sister has anything to say about it." I told her as I pulled her down into my lap as I settled on the chaise lounge I kept out here.

"Is your family that bad?" She asked as she curled in my lap.

I shook my head. "Not really but I know that you are going to have to shadow Alice as she prepares for the wedding and I am sure my mother is going to want some time to get to know you me talking about you the past few months." I told her as I kissed the back of her head as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that this is a work assignment. I have become quick friends with Alice and Rose and then being with you like this throws another new spin on it all."

"Is being with me going to complicate your assignment?" I asked her honestly.

She shrugged. "I don't know but I know I'm not giving you or what we have up for anything. The article will be absolutely amazing and so will our time in Greece with your family. I'm going to leave our relationship out of the article."

"Okay, just don't let me get in the way of your work. Promise me that you will keep the article at the front of your mind?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Absolutely. I love you, you know that?" she whispered as she turned around in my lap straddling my waist.

I groaned as I pecked her lips gently. "I love you too, Gem, so damn much." I whispered as I slipped my hands beneath her jeans to cup her ass in my hands and also to pull her tight against me giving into our desire that had been bubbling right below the surface all day long.

The sun had long set when we finally made it into the house. "Hungry?" I asked Bella as we climbed from the shower.

"Starving actually. You cooking?"

I nodded. "I am. How does shrimp and pasta sound?" I asked her as I ran the towel quickly over my body.

"Sounds delicious, Cap." She said just as her phone trilled from the bedroom causing her to groan. "I bet that is Alice again."

I laughed and nodded. "Most likely. She's relentless but you have to stand up to her, otherwise she will constantly try to control every little aspect of your life."

Bella groaned as she wrapped the towel around her body, pressed a kiss to my lips, and headed for the bedroom.

I chuckled to myself as I heard Bella argue with Alice over the phone about the clothes we had spent most of the day packing. "Alice, I am a grown ass woman who has been dressing myself since I was seven years old. Edward helped me cover all of my bases if that helps at all. We got casual and formal. Shorts and jeans. Tank tops and dresses. Sandals, flats, heals, and sneakers."

I wrapped the towel around my waist as I walked into the bedroom. "Let me have the phone, baby. Please." I told Bella as I placed a kiss to top of her head.

She quickly handed the phone over with a sigh as she walked to her bag that sat on the foot of my rumpled bed. "Mary Alice, do I need to call and speak to Jasper about you trying to boss people around again?"

"Edward Anthony, you wouldn't dare! I just got my Porsche back from last time." She screeched into the phone as I watched Bella tug her cheeky boy shorts up her beautiful legs causing me to groan at the sight.

"I will if you don't lay off of my girlfriend. She has a completely different style than you do. Those things you sent in that box were not her style at all, even though the evening dresses were beautiful and found their way into the suitcases." I scolded her because some of the things she had sent for Bella had been ridiculous.

"Okay, fine. Tell Bella I'm sorry and we will see you guys in the morning for brunch and our flight." Alice said in lieu of an apology.

I chuckled as Bella walked into my closet before coming out with one of my dress shirts on over the top of her panties. "I love you Ali cat but I've gotta go." I told her as I hung up Bella's phone as I stalked towards her with what I was certain was a predatory glint in my eyes.

"No, Edward, you promised to feed me. Food first then sex until we can't see straight." Bella said as she turned and ran down the stairs with me following behind her in nothing but my towel. No sense in getting dressed when the clothes would be coming off as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**We're finally in Greece...the time spent there doesn't really take up too much time since most of the time would realistically be spent preparing for Alice's wedding. So just 3 chapters of Greece action then a surprise before returning back to reality in New York.**

* * *

Chapter 11 (Saturday, April 24th)

BPOV

I groaned at the ache between my legs as I sat down to brunch with Edward's entire family just before we were scheduled to leave for Greece. "You okay, Bella?" Esme asked with a genuinely concerned smile on her face.

Edward hid his snickers behind a cough as Alice just grinned cheekily at me from across the table. "I'm fine, Esme, thanks for asking."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I just know that we have a long almost 24 hour flight ahead of us." She said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

I nodded as I chewed my piece of strawberry. "I know, I'm looking forward to the layover in Paris. That is one place I have wanted to go for years now but my writing just never took me there."

She nodded. "Alice said you wrote the Grace series. She pushed all of those books on us after she read the first one. I think everybody in the family fell in love with them at first read."

I blushed and ducked my head as Emmett cheered from his end of the table. "Hell yeah, those books have some sexy scenes in them." He said which earned him a slap to the back of the head from his wife. "Taught me a few things too. You lucked out Eddie." He said teasing Edward.

"Daddy, what's sexy mean?" Lilly asked with a wide eyed look at her daddy.

Emmett groaned as Rose just smiled and dug into her breakfast again. "Uhm, sexy is like your momma. She's sexy to me, that's why I have you and your sister." He said with a triumphant smile.

"Hell yeah!" Emma cheered from her seat causing the whole table to bust out laughing earning Emmett another slap from Rose.

"You know, not many people know that I wrote Grace when I was still in high school. Grace is the complete opposite of what I had back in high school. I was this awkward and clumsy nerd who always had her head stuck in a book either writing or reading." I told them all because I felt like I could be myself around all of them. I could blend all of my worlds into one, and I had never been able to that with anybody other than Lena and Brian.

Esme smiled and shook her head. "I can't picture you as being a clumsy awkward bookworm."

I just laughed. "Oh, you can ask my best friend all about it. Lena has been there every step of the way; we've been best friends since the third grade. She has pictures of my less than glamorous days and has no shame in showing them to whoever asks to see them." I told them as I took a bite of my eggs.

Alice nodded. "She has some wild stories about their childhood days, too. According to Lena, Bella may have been awkward and nerdy but she was a bit of a wild child too."

I groaned and shook my head. "Can we please save the embarrassing childhood stories until after this trip?" I begged them all pitifully.

Alice nodded and playfully zipped her lips shut much to the amusement of the rest of our table.

The rest of brunch was spent in playful banter until the pilot called Carlisle and told him that the plane was fueled and ready for us to load up. "It's time to get in the air, kids." He said as he pushed back from the table.

We all quickly scurried to get our things together. "Are you that sore, baby?" Edward whispered against my ear as we walked towards where the plane was waiting. We had had brunch in the hangar so we could be right here when the plane was ready to go.

I groaned and shook my head. "It's more of a muscle soreness than anything else." I told him with a bashful smile.

"Oh." He said as he placed a hand on my back as we reached the steps to the plane. "I'm sorry, at least the plane seats are comfortable and they even turn into mini beds."

"Good, that way I won't be so exhausted when we get to Greece. Are we gonna be able to see any of Paris during our layover?" I asked as I ducked my head and stepped through the door of the plane.

"We'll only have about an hour so we tend to stay close to the plane. We can spend a night or two in Paris on the way home if you would like, though." He explained as he led me to a set of double seats at the back of the plane. We were sat facing Alice and Jasper with a small table between the sets of seats while Alice, Rose, Esme and Carlisle were on the other side of the door with a similar set up. Lilly and Emma were strapped into their car seats on a couch that ran the length of the seating area.

I shrugged. "I guess it will all depend on if I am finished with the article by the time we leave or not. We can always come back at a later date." I told him as I settled into the cushioned leather seat with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I would rather not have to concentrate on my article and meeting my deadline while trying to enjoy a place I have dreamed of going to since I was a child." I told him as I leaned into his side as the pilot stepped out of the cockpit.

"Hey guys, you ready to hit the lonely skies?" He asked as he walked to the stairs and pulled them up before locking the door.

"Absolutely, Bernie." Carlisle said as we all fastened our lap belts to prepare for our take off.

About two hours into the flight boredom sat in with all the adults and the girls were getting cranky. "You bored?" Edward asked as we lay on our flattened out chairs.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, this is going to be a long flight." I mumbled quietly.

He just laughed as he reached beside me tugging a blanket out of a hidden side compartment. "I can make it a little easier if you can be perfectly quiet. Can you do that?"

My eyes got wide at the implications he was implying. "Are you serious? Your entire family is right over there." I whispered to him as he tossed the blanket over both of us as he turned me fully on my side and pulled me back against his chest.

"Alice, Rose, and Mom are busy figuring out our every minute of being in Greece while Dad is napping cause he worked last night, Emmett is playing with the girls and Jasper is working on his plans for the abandoned hospital we just acquired." He explained as he played with the waistband of my yoga pants I had slipped on this morning for the long plane ride, they were baggy and comfortable and their blue color was toned down by my white tank top.

"Oh." I said because I had nothing else to use as reasons why I shouldn't be doing this.

"Be very very quiet. Bite me on the shoulder if you have to. I know how you like to scream when the moment hits." He said as he slipped his fingers beneath the band of my panties causing me to arch towards his hand a little bit. "Oh yeah, and you bow your back so beautifully when I'm going too slow for your liking." He whispered as he nipped at my ear playfully.

"Edward…" I begged him breathlessly as he lightly ran his fingers over my soaked center.

He nipped at my ear as he dipped a solitary finger deep inside my wetness. "Keep it quiet, Gem. This is gonna be quick. You ready?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

I nodded as I turned my head and muffled my moans into his shoulder that was underneath my head as he played my body like a finely tuned machine. My breathing was deep and heavy when I felt the spring finally broke loose sending my body into a multitude of exploding fireworks. Edward continued to play me expertly as he brought me down from the high he had sent me on. "Oh God." I breathed when I could finally open my eyes again.

I felt more than heard Edward chuckle as he eased his hand from my pants. "Feel better?" He asked as he brought his fingers to his mouth sucking my juices off of his fingers quietly.

I nodded as I snuggled back into his chest. "Yeah, but now you're aching. That's not fair, now is it?" I asked him as I twisted around to face him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my back as I traced tiny circles on his stomach beneath his t-shirt before trailing down to the waistband of his shorts to fiddle with the button there. "I will be fine, baby, I promise. You don't have to."

I laughed as I popped open his button to his shorts. "I want to though. Can you be quiet?" I asked him as I nipped at his jaw.

I chuckled at his eager nod. "Yeah, I will try my hardest." He mumbled into my ear as he turned on his side facing me.

I put my forehead to his as I eased his zipper down to release his hardened cock from his shorts. "No underwear?" I teased him as I wrapped my fingers around him and began stroking gently.

"No, they are too cumbersome for such a long flight." He panted between gasps as I stroked him stealthily.

"I like it." I whispered as I felt him swell slightly in my hand. I quickly glanced around the cabin of the plane and noticed that nobody could see us because Alice and Jasper's seats were still upright and everybody was on the other side of them.

"Brace yourself, Cap." I told him as I slithered down in my seat until I could take his tip into my mouth.

I heard him gasp and reached up to put my fingers over his mouth to keep him quiet as I sunk my mouth all the way down on him as he exploded in the back of my throat. I swallowed all he had to offer me before easing my way back up in the bed until we were face to face. I sealed my lips to Edward's as he came down from his high. I was so engrossed in our mini make out session that I didn't see or hear Esme until she cleared her throat.

"Lunch is ready, guys, if you are hungry." Esme said before turning and walking back to the other end of the plane.

I pushed up using Edward's chest and looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you think she knows?" I asked him quietly.

He shook his head. "No, if she had saw anything inappropriate she would have just walked away instead of speaking to us."

I groaned and laid my head on his chest. "This is so embarrassing, Cap." I told him as I tucked him back inside his jeans before zipping them shut.

He just chuckled as he rolled us over until he was on top of me. "It's fine. We are both consenting adults." He whispered against my lips before hopping up and holding a hand down to me. "Ask Alice about the time we caught mom and dad against a tree during a huge July fourth celebration." He said winking at me as he tugged me up.

"Edward Anthony!" Esme said with a wide eyed expression on her face. "You weren't supposed to tell that story to anybody."

I chuckled as Edward shrugged. "I wasn't going to, Ma, Alice was."

"Hey, isn't that the time you guys tried to tell us all that you had ants in your pants so you had to strip them all off?" Emmett asked much to Carlisle and Esme's embarrassment.

Carlisle nodded while Esme just hung her head. "You guys were eleven. What were we supposed to tell you? You all was supposed to be watching the fireworks not playing hide and seek."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me at his admission. "Can we postpone this discussion for a later date? When those of us NOT interested in the conversation can walk away?" I begged uncomfortably.

Edward laughed as he kissed the side of my head, Esme breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in agreement while everybody else cracked up at our obvious discomfort. "Sure thing, sweetheart." Esme said as she grabbed my hand tugging me to the tiny kitchen at the back of the plane. "You can help me get everything together."

The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful as we flew over the endless Atlantic Ocean until we landed in Paris. "Baby, wake up." Edward whispered in my ear as he shook me gently. "We're in Paris and I have a surprise for you."

I groaned as I rolled over onto my back stretching the kinks out as I did so. "What kind of surprise can be so important when we can't leave the hangar?" I asked as I blinked my eyes open.

"Since we can't leave to explore the sights of Paris I figured I would give you a view of Paris at night at least." He whispered against my ear before placing a kiss against it lightly.

That got my attention and my excitement built up. "Really?" I asked getting giddy at the possibility.

He nodded as he stood from the makeshift bed. "Absolutely. We can climb to the top of the hangar and you can see the river Seine and also the Eiffel Tower."

I scrambled from the bed then. "How much time do we have?" I asked as I smoothed my hair down before slipping into my flip flops.

"About an hour before we head to Mytilene to catch our boats." He explained as we quickly scrambled down the stairs and across the pavement.

"You guys have a hangar in Heathrow airport?" I asked as I climbed the ladder to the top of the hangar with him just a few rungs behind me.

Edward just chuckled. "Yeah, as well as some property because Alice often comes here for business and we have some family in the area."

"Oh." I told him as I stepped up onto the roof. "Wow!" I said as I turned in a slow circle taking in the view of Paris. It was amazing.

We spent almost the entire hour up on that roof before Carlisle called from the ground. "Hey love birds? It's time to get back on the plane!"

I laughed as Edward and I made our way back to the ladder. "Time sure flew, didn't it?"

A chuckle from above me almost made me lose my grip on the ladder. "It always does when you have a great view to look at, baby B." Emmett called as he stepped onto the ladder and began his descent towards me.

"Have you guys been up there the whole time?" I asked him as we scampered down the ladder.

"They weren't the only ones up there!" Alice called as Jasper stepped onto the ladder before Alice.

I groaned as we all descended down the ladder until we were all standing at the side of the hangar. "I'm glad nobody had any naughty thoughts while we were all scattered on that rooftop." I said as we headed back for the plane.

Edward just laughed as he tugged me against his side. "I had a feeling they were all up there. That's why we stayed at the front edge of the roof. We usually all go up there when we are just passing through town." He explained as we all boarded the plane again.

"It was amazing to look at and only makes me wanna come back again even more." I said excitedly as we buckled back into our seats for the final take off for this journey.

Alice grabbed Edward by the ear once we allowed to take our seatbelts off. "Get lost, brother. Bella and I need to talk."

"Jeez, Alice, all you had to do was ask. Not twist my ear off." He grumped as he walked over to where the girls were playing with the few toys that Rose had brought with them.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked as I unfastened my seat belt and turned sideways in my seat so I could face her.

She giggled as she mimicked my position. "I just wanted to discuss everything before we land in Greece and to let you in on a few minor yet important details." She said mysteriously.

"What details, Alice?" I asked her with a cocked head and a curious look.

"Just that Jasper and I are getting married in eight days!" she said bouncing a little bit in her seat.

I just know my mouth dropped open in shock. "Eight days, as in eight days from now?"

She nodded with a bright smile. "Yep. We are going to have a busy busy eight days but then we are going to have almost an almost blissful vacation after my big day."

I groaned because when Alice said busy she meant we were all going to be running around like crazy. I may have not known her for that long but I knew that much already. "Let me guess, you have a printed itinerary for each day?" I asked her curiously.

She nodded and handed me the piece of paper that I didn't notice she had on the little table in front of us. "Yep. We are taking the next two days to get adjusted to all the jet lag but then it is going to be scramble time. I have been chatting with people that live in Sigri but I still need to go meet them in person and make sure everything is going according to plan." She explained as I looked over the itinerary. It was very detailed but there were also times allotted for shopping, tourist stuff, and beach time.

After the first two days of adjusting to the local times each subsequent day was given a specific duty. Day three would be the local bakery for the final cake tasting and design meeting. Day four was going to be spent together as a family touring a local winery to secure alcohol for the wedding. Day five would be the florists turn to deal with Alice's craziness as we did a final inspection of the flowers needed for the ceremony and reception. Day six was when their family, friends, and wedding party was coming in so the day would be spent making them comfortable in their hotel and playing tourist guide to them. Day seven would be spent at the local fabric and furniture rental place picking up the tables, chairs, and linens needed for the ceremony and reception. Day eight would be spent setting everything up, getting people to the island, and getting ready for the wedding to take place at sunset that same day.

"This is crazy, Alice, but very you. Did you bring all of the dresses and stuff?" I asked her because I didn't see anything about that on the itinerary.

She nodded. "Yeah, they are all packed away in dress bags hanging in that tall closet over there." She said pointing to the tall closet over by the small kitchenette area. "The guys are all wearing suit pants with a white button down shirt so they are just packed in a regular suitcase with the other luggage."

I nodded. "Great, I brought my camera too. Do you want this article to go beyond the wedding or just up to the night of?" I asked her curiously because my technical assignment was only to cover the sequence of events up to her impending wedding.

She shrugged like it didn't matter to her. "I don't care. What would be best for you? For the article?"

"I say we just wait until the end of vacation and I go to actually write the article to decide. Sound good to you?" I asked because at this point I had no idea what would work.

She nodded. "Sounds good to me. I just want the article to be genuine and not just some ordinary recap of the wedding events. I want it told from a friend's perspective."

I sighed as I leaned back against the seat. "I can do that. I like for all of my articles to be like that. I hate the stereotypical standard recounts of any event."

She nodded in agreement. "That's why I picked you. I read some articles of the people Marcus recommended. Yours was the most alluring and real."

"Thanks." I told her with a sincere smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Saturday, April 24th)

EPOV

Driving the boat with Bella curled in the captains seat behind me and Alice curled into Jasper's side at the back of the boat was freeing. We had been on the water, skirting around the edge of the Island of Lesvos, for the better part of an hour but we still weren't in sight of the private island Alice had rented for the next month; twelve days with the family and the rest of the time for just them. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Bella asked sleepily from behind me.

It was nearing four o'clock in the morning and we were all exhausted, rightfully so though. "I am, but I know we are all exhausted and ready for bed, Gem." I told her as I hid a yawn in my shoulder.

"Are we going to be there before sunrise?" Alice asked quietly from the back of the boat.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, Ali cat. I'm not exactly sure how long it's going to take to get there." I told her because most folks just drove across the island of Lesvos but we rented the boats to help get things to and from Sigri to the island we were staying on.

"Oh, okay." She said quietly.

"Do you need me to drive for a little bit, Ed?" Jasper asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No, I got it Jazz. We shouldn't be far according to this nautical GPS. We're a little over halfway there." I told him as I looked at the little screen attached to the dash of the boat.

"Here." Bella said startling me as she pressed something into my ear.

"What's this, Gem?" I asked her wrapping an arm around her body tugging her into my side.

She giggled as she pressed play and Rhianna's latest song echoed through my ears. "You said that you would give my choices in music a chance so now is the perfect time for that." She said as she popped the other ear bud into her ear so we could both listen to it.

"I did say that. Rhianna is not so bad, Gem." I told her with a kiss to the top of her head as an obvious country song came through the ear bud. "What song is this?" I asked her curiously as we cruised across the water with the other boat beside us.

She laughed. "It's Diamond Rio's 'Meet in the Middle'. I was introduced to it when I stayed with a family in Alabama for research for my books." She explained as we both saw lights in the distance.

"That's cool, I like the song. It tells a story. I think that's our island." I told her pointing to the lights twinkling in the distance.

She did a little happy dance. "Good. I'm beyond ready for a shower and a bed."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her which got me an elbow in the ribs and a beautifully radiant smile in return.

"Is this going to be okay with you?" I asked Bella almost an hour later as I sat the last of our luggage by the large dresser in the room we were going to share for the next few weeks.

She nodded as she dug through her suitcase for sleep clothes presumably. "Yeah, it's fine. I was just a little bit shocked that they just kind of threw us together, that's all." She said quietly.

I cocked my head at her. "I can always go sleep in one of the spare bedrooms if it's too much too soon." I told her as I sat on the edge of the bed tugging her to stand between my legs.

She shook her head and draped her arms over my shoulders. "It's not that. I am just afraid that if we stay together in the same room for the next month sharing everything that I'm going to get used to it and not like living by myself when we go home." She mumbled quietly as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

I put a finger under her chin tipping her head back up. "I'm afraid of the same thing, Gem. Look how quickly we bonded through our words alone, and now we get to have the real thing for a solid month. I don't know how I'm going to handle going back home either but I say we live this opportunity to the fullest and deal with home when we get there. How's that sound?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled gently and kissed me softly on the lips. "Sounds good to me, Cap. Want to take a shower with me?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I was thinking more along the lines of a relaxing bath instead. You game?"

She got a wicked smile on her face. "That was one of our first online sexual encounters. Can you live up to it in reality?"

I nodded as I quickly scooped her over my shoulder as I jogged to our bathroom that we would be sharing for our stay. "We'll just have to see won't we?" I teased her as I sat her on the bathroom counter.

I groaned as I rolled over and met cold sheets instead of Bella's warm body. "Bella?" I called out quietly as I blinked my eyes open.

When she didn't answer I climbed from the bed to go find her. I tugged my pajama bottoms on that were folded on top of the dresser, forgoing underwear again because I needed another shower and didn't see the point in messing up anymore clothes.

"Hello?! Anybody home?" I called out as I trudged my way to the kitchen for something to eat and coffee and Bella.

"Just me." My dad said as he sat at the bar nursing a cup of coffee himself, looking almost as disheveled as I felt.

I poured myself a cup of coffee before taking the empty barstool beside him. "Where is everybody else?" I asked him curiously. For the past two days I had woken up to a warm sexy body draped over mine and a houseful of noise and people so the empty bed and quiet house was a startling change.

"I was told to consult the itinerary if I wanted to know where they were." He said as he slid a laminated piece of paper towards me as he shoveled a forkful of cereal into his mouth.

"Ah, that explains why you are eating cereal instead of a warm breakfast." I told him as I poured my own bowl of cereal.

He nodded. "It does. You mother is ready to kill your sister already because she was banging on our door before the sun even came up this morning."

I chuckled. "I don't even remember Bella getting out of bed this morning." I mumbled quietly.

I groaned when my dad pushed his bowl away and turned to face me. "Things have moved awfully fast for you two, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah but it's not like we just met a few days ago though dad. We have been talking for months and I fell in love with her long before I ever laid eyes on her. That hasn't changed now that I actually have her in my presence. She was an integral part of my life before recently so the only thing that has changed is that I can actually touch her and kiss her." I explained to him seriously.

"I have no room to judge or say anything. Bella is absolutely lovely and I met, married, and was expecting a child with your mom all within four months." He said telling me what I had always known.

I nodded. "I know, dad. You guys tell your fairy tale story every chance you get. I want to make my own fairy tale now though, just like Alice and Jazz and Em and Rose. Just like you and mom." I told him with a smile.

He smiled at me. "You know I still have your birth mother's engagement and wedding rings whenever you want them."

I chuckled as I scooped up both of our bowls and took them to the sink. "We're not quite there yet, dad, but thanks for reminding me. I'm sure she and my biological dad would love to be here to see how I turned out and to meet the amazing woman I have met and plan to marry one day." I told him quietly as I thought about the people I couldn't even remember because they died when I was two years old in a tragic accident leaving me to be adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle nodded. "I'm sure they would give anything to have been there all along. Every time you reach another milestone in life I think back to your mother laying in the emergency room begging me to make sure her sweet boy had the best life possible."

"You and mom have given me an amazing life, don't ever doubt that." I told him as I propped up against the counter perusing the itinerary for the day. "Looks like we have a few hours to blow, wanna spend some time in the gym?"

"Sure. Meet me there in 10?" He asked as he stood up.

I nodded as I headed for the bedroom to get my workout clothes on.

Working out together was something my dad and I had gotten into when I was in junior high and was told I was too skinny to join the high school baseball team. "Come on old man, you can do five more. I know you can." I goaded my dad as I held his feet in place while he did sit-ups.

"Shut up. See if you can still do a hundred sit-ups when you reach my age, youngin'." He teased as he grunted through the rest of the sit-ups before we called it a day and headed for our rooms so we could get ready to go meet the rest of the family for some sight-seeing and lunch.

Over the course of the next few days we all got things ready for Alice and Jasper's wedding that was quickly approaching while getting to see some amazing sights throughout the mainland of Greece as well as the surrounding islands. The best part of all was being able to walk around the land with Bella's hand held tightly in mine or her body snuggled against my side. This was going to work out beautifully for us when it came time to trash me in the gossip rags that Tanya loved so much. During one of our outings I had tugged Bella between two stores because I felt like I couldn't go another minute without a taste of her lips. As we lost ourselves in a kiss, Alice had sneakily snapped a photo of us mid make-out session before scampering off with a giggle. "She's loving this." Bella had whispered as she wiped her leftover lip gloss off my lips.

I nodded because I had caught Alice smiling at us or giggling in our direction multiple times in the days that we've been here. I had asked her what was up with the giggles and silly smiles and she had simply told me "You're happy" as if that explained everything. "Yeah, and so am I. It's going to suck when we have to head back to reality where we both have demanding jobs and responsibilities." I admitted as I placed a gentle last kiss to her swollen lips before tugging her back out onto the sidewalk and made to catch up with my family who was a few stores ahead of us now.

But Bella had other ideas as she tugged on my hand. "Please don't fret about the future, Cap. We have managed to carve time out for each other since January and now we will just spend that time together instead of in front of a computer or on a phone." She begged me softly.

"Baby, the last thing I want to do is worry about our future but after these few weeks of seeing you every day and sleeping next to you every night has spoiled me and I don't know how I'm going to go back to sleeping in a bed by myself." I explained as I cupped her face gently in my hands.

She placed her hands over mine and smiled gently at me. "We will figure it out because I have no intentions of every spending a night away from you once we get back to New York. You are not the only one that has gotten spoiled during this trip." She told me as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned towards me with a loving gleam shining in her eyes. "I love you, Edward Anthony."

"I love you too, Isabella, more than I ever thought I could love someone." I whispered just as our lips touched in a sizzling lock that lasted just a few seconds but completely rocked both of us with the emotions it held.

Just as I slid my eyes open I caught the tail-end of a camera flash. "Mary Alice, that is enough with the photos." I said without glancing in her direction.

BPOV (Saturday, May 1st)

I filled up memory card after memory card as the days leading up to Alice's wedding passed by but not all of them were work related, some of them were personal. Such as the ones I was currently snapping. Edward was sprawled across our bed with the morning light streaming in our bedroom windows highlighting the copper in his hair and eyelashes and our bed sheet draped sinfully low on his hips just hinting at what lay underneath. Through the lens of my camera I watched as he began to wake up. First his nose twitched, then his forehead crinkled, and last but not least his crooked smile appeared on his beautiful face. "What are you up to?" He asked as he slid his hands onto my ankles that stood on either side of his hips.

"Nothing." I said cheekily as I snapped another picture just as he blinked open his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at me when he spotted the camera. "You know turnabout is fair play, baby." He said with a wink just as I snapped another picture.

"You don't scare me, mister." I told him as I eased myself down until I sat straddling his hips. Before I could blink he snatched the camera from my hand and made me the subject of the camera instead of the operator. He held my camera in one hand while his other went to work on his button up shirt I had slipped into earlier. When the halves of the shirt slipped apart exposing a strip of skin along my breasts and torso he quickly snapped some pictures. He slowly pulled the shirt off one shoulder and then the other before it pooled on his legs behind me all the while snapping pictures of me as I smiled down at him.

"You are absolutely amazing, Gem. I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve you but I will be forever grateful." He told me as he sat the camera aside as he pulled me down to his lips so he could show me exactly how grateful he was.

An hour later as we were laying on the bed relishing in our afterglow there was a knock on the door. "Go away." Edward called out playfully causing me to giggle.

"You've got a fax from your lawyer." Alice said through the door which spurred Edward into action and he answered the door wearing nothing but his boxers. He snatched the papers from his sisters hands, popped a quick kiss to her cheek, and then promptly shut the door in her face.

I sat up straight in the bed as he brought the thick stack of papers back to the bed. "It's done? The merging of companies is complete?" I asked eagerly as he joined me back on the bed.

At his nod and beaming smile I launched myself at him so we could celebrate.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

 _TWO-TIMING EDWARD CULLEN, CAUGHT!_

 _USING SISTER'S WEDDING AS A RUSE TO MEET UP WITH HIS SECRET LOVER!_

 _EDWARD CULLEN BUSTED!_

 _WHILE GIRLFRIEND, TANYA DENALI, WAS BANNED FROM ATTENDING HIS SISTER'S WEDDING, HIS SECRET LOVER LOOKED COZY WITH THE FAMILY DURING PREPARATIONS._

 _WHO'S THE OTHER WOMAN?_

 _HEARTBROKEN TANYA DENALI REELING FROM DISCOVERING HER FIANCEE SHACKING UP WITH ANOTHER WOMAN WHILE SUPPOSEDLY PREPARING FOR HIS SISTER'S WEDDING!_

"I hope she's happy." Edward muttered as he slid the computer back to me. "I hate being on those gossip rags. I just hope my business doesn't suffer too much. We are still searching for investors for the new place and we are about to list the Greenhouse Condos."

I sighed heavily as I shut the computer lid. "Let them talk, Edward. When my article comes out if six days nobody will be worried about whether you cheated on the wicked witch, trust me. Trust me to do my job and spin you and your entire family in a positive light. That is what I am good at, it's why your sister chose me for this job and why Marcus recommended me for it." I explained to him as I sat back against the headboard of our bed. It was the day before the wedding and I had begged out of going to the fabric shop and furniture store with Alice, Esme, and Jasper because I knew Edward was taking this shot at him hard.

We had spent hours over which photos to send to the gossip rags but it was still a shock to see your name plastered on their front pages and on their websites. Ultimately, we had sent in seven photos that clearly showed that Edward was involved with a slender brunette but hid my face from view. While we had controlled the photos that were released, we couldn't control what was said about them or deduced from them. The family had given us well over fifty pictures to choose from but most of them were too intimate or special to us to share with the world.

The seven we ended up choosing were: 1) Edward and I sleeping in the hammock on the front patio. 2) The day we decided to walk the beach for shells, and I had gotten frisky and tackled Edward into the sand where he kissed me silly. 3) The photo Alice had snapped of us kissing between the buildings in town. 4) Me laying on a raft in the pool while Edward was propped on the edge talking to me. 5) Us on some tourist attraction, our joined hands swinging between us. 6) Me standing on a ledge with my arms resting on Edward's shoulders while he stood in front of me with his hands on my hips as I bent down to rest my forehead on his as we shared softly spoken 'I love you's'. 7) We were strolling down the beach at sunset a few days ago, our joined hands swinging between us, and the surf gently lapping at our feet.

I loved the photos we had chosen but the words attached to them irritated me both on a personal level and on a journalists level. As a journalist and author I made sure that my facts were straight, truthful, and appropriate before turning in any piece of work for others to view. While there was some truth to the trashy rags that had printed the stories I didn't like the spin they put on Edward and I's relationship because he wasn't cheating on Tanya with me, they weren't even really together, but nobody but the people currently staying on this private island and the wicked witch herself knew that. Just as I was about to get to work 'consoling' Edward to take his mind off the trash being spewed about him on the internet the house phone rang and since we were the only ones inside the house Edward reached over and snagged the receiver on our side table. "Hello?" He asked gruffly into the phone.

"Were you fucking her before our deal was complete?" I heard a loud voice screech over the phone as Edward cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speakerphone while putting one finger to his lips to let me know that I shouldn't say anything.

He cleared his throat before answering her. "That's not any of your business, Tanya. How did you get this number? You got what you wanted. I look like a sleazy cheater who is using his sister's big day as a ruse to hookup with my new girlfriend while you get to play the heartbroken victim." He told her as he pulled me across his lap and began unbuttoning the shirt I had slipped on earlier when Alice had banged on our bedroom door.

I slapped his hands away and pulled the edges of the shirt together but he shook his head to tell me to stop. "My friend Kate is one of Alice's bridesmaids and has the number and gave it to me but that's not what's important here, Edward. If you were fucking her before our contract was complete then I will sue you for breach of contract. My daddy would never condone that kind of behavior."

"Good luck with that, Tanya. Fidelity was never mentioned anywhere in the contract so you have no ground to stand on but that is besides the point. You are the one that made me do this with your ridiculous ruse of us dating for the last six months. Your father would never have condoned or approved of the stunts you have pulled just to secure a hefty paycheck. The money has been transferred into your account for two days now and our contract is fulfilled. We have no other reason to speak and frankly, I have better things to be doing at the moment instead of speaking to someone of your low standards." He rattled off to her quickly before suddenly hitting the end button and flipping me beneath him in one swift move causing me to laugh.

"I love you so damn much, Cap." I whispered as I threaded my fingers through his tousled hair pulling his head down so our lips could meet.

"Ditto, Gem, ditto." He whispered against my lips before absolutely devouring me.

Unfortunately, we weren't the ones that got of work the following day. Esme, Alice, and Jasper were the lucky ones but of course it was Alice and Jasper's wedding day and Rose had appointed Esme to be the one to keep Alice contained and calm until it was time for her to walk down the aisle at sunset. By the time I had finished hanging the last of the purple and white tulle in the gazebo on the beach I was a hot and sweaty mess and ready to take a dip in the ocean that kept teasing me by lapping gently at the shoreline. "You want to?" Rose asked as she secured a bouquet of flowers to the last post of the gazebo, we had been working in tandem all morning.

"Hell yes, I want to." I told her as I tugged my tank top off revealing my bra before tugging my shorts off to reveal the panties I had slipped on this morning.

"God, I love you." She said before whipping her clothes off too. "If only I didn't love the dick so much." She teased before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the surf.

We ran laughing into the water before just falling into its cool depths. It wasn't long before the guys caught sight of us playing in the surf and decided to join us. "I am so ready to just have you all to myself again, away from my family and the busybody's who will be descending on our paradise shortly." Edward told me as he pulled me away from Emmett and Rosalie who were attempting to dunk each other.

"Were you serious about stopping in Paris when we leave here?" I asked as we floated lazing in the shallow waters.

He nodded as he pulled my lower body over his so that I was straddling his hips in the water and he floated our combined weights. "Absolutely but what about the article? I thought you didn't want to work while in Paris."

Sliding my hands over his bare shoulders I pulled my chest flush to his. "I don't so I am going to work until my fingers bleed to make sure I am done before we leave for Paris. It doesn't hurt that I am a little over halfway through with the rough draft." I told him because I knew the family was planning to stay for 3 days after the wedding before leaving the island to Jasper and Alice for the remainder of the stay.

"If you're not finished by the time we leave we can always come back to Paris in a few months." He told me before pulling my face to his for a gentle kiss.

Once Rosalie pulled me from the ocean, it was down to business and I didn't finally catch my breath until well after the sun had set. "I'm so glad, this thing is winding down." Esme told me with a heavy sigh as she settled into the chair next to mine where I was sitting looking through all the pictures I had taken for the day. Alice had opted out of hiring a professional photographer once she found out I would be taking photographs for the article. She had begged and pleaded with me a few days ago to take the wedding party photos also and after listening to her all but agree to give me her first born I agreed to snap the typical wedding party pictures as well as the ceremony and reception pictures.

"Me too, all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep for the next 24 hours." I told her with a smile as I showed her the family photo that had been taken after the ceremony as the sun dipped down behind the ocean.

Esme smiled at the picture. "That's gorgeous. If you ever get tired of writing for a living, maybe photography could be your next career choice?" She teased playfully.

I shook my head. "Nah, I love getting lost in the makings of a book and doing articles like this one are what make my job choices worth it." I told her as I sat the camera on the table in front of us.

"I bet. It must be hard to remember that you are on the job when you have assignments like this one, huh? It's hard for me sometimes to remember that you are a reporter doing an article on our family and Alice's wedding because you have meshed so well with our entire family in such a short amount of time. Not to mention how quickly you captured my son's heart." She said as she laid a soft hand over the top of mine.

Smiling over at her I placed my hand on top of hers. "When I took this assignment, I had no idea that Edward and my Cap were one and the same, I swear to you. If I had known, they were the same person I would have never taken the job, conflict of interest and all of that." I explained honestly as my eyes wandered over the remaining people searching out the topic of our conversation.

"Well, I for one am glad that you did take the job and also are the one Edward has been head over heels for since the beginning of the year. You were the one bright spot in the past few months of having to deal with Tanya and her shenanigans." She told me softly.

I nodded just as my eyes laded on the man of my dreams. He was dancing with his sister as they talked softly between the two of them as they swayed gently to the song playing over the speakers. "He's an amazing man. After my last relationship, I never thought I could love another man but he's impossible to not love." I whispered as I watched Edward kiss Alice softly on the cheek before releasing her to Jasper and starting in my direction. When his eyes met mine, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

EPOV

As I leaned against the doorjamb to the small office that Bella had holed up in since we rolled out of bed this morning I watched her work. I had been standing there for a good ten minutes and she was so engrossed in her work that she hadn't even noticed me. She was leaning over the desk at a bunch of pictures she had printed off and seemed to be having a hard time deciding on which pictures to pick. "Want a second opinion?" I asked quietly causing her to jump and spin around with a hand to her chest. I held my hands up innocently. "I didn't mean to scare you, you just look frustrated." I told her as I walked to her pulling her to my chest as I placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I was told that I had to scale my photos from 25 to 15 and I just don't know which ones to cut." She explained pointing to the array of photos laying spread out on the desk. "These photos all go with my story, they help people form a picture when my words can't." She said with a pout.

Looking over at the pictures I could see the past few weeks laid out on the desk and couldn't help but smile at some of them. "You don't give yourself enough credit, you are an amazing writer and I'm more than certain that your words alone would be enough to tell this story. These pictures only enhance it, not make it." I told her with a kiss to the top of her head.

She sighed against my chest before turning to face the pictures once again. "This article is not only about Alice's wedding but also your entire family. Do you realize I don't have a single picture of you and the wicked witch together?" She asked as she begrudgingly pulled a few pictures out of the running.

I shrugged my shoulders. "So? She's not a part of my family, never has been, therefore she is irrelevant to your article."

"Okay." She said with a reciprocated shrug of her shoulders. We spent the next half hour picking ten photos to be excluded from the article before she flipped the others over taping numbers to the back of them.

"How is the article going?" I asked as she carried the stack of photos over to the scanner.

She smiled at me over her shoulder as she scanned the photos onto her laptop. "It's finished. Want a look before I print it out?" She asked as she scanned the last photo.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked hesitantly as I followed her around the desk to where her laptop sat open.

"Of course it is. Just let me add these pictures in and I'll let you have it." She told me with a quick kiss as she sat down in the chair while I leaned against the desk looking out the window behind her. My entire family was out there having fun together as our last few days wound up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last and Final chapter! Sorry for the long wait, hope it's worth it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

May 7th

EPOV

Once we left Greece for Paris, our relationship really blossomed because for the first time we had unlimited time to spend with one another without my family being close by. On our sixth day there I decided to take Bella out to lunch and then to one of the more cheesy places in Paris, the Wall of Love. What better way to carry off my surprise than in front of a wall that professed how I felt in 250 different languages?

Fiddling with the small box in the pocket of my jeans I waited patiently for Bella to come out of the bathroom of the small Parisian café we had ended up at on our last day of exploring the city sights. "I really am not looking forward to heading home tomorrow, this vacation has been a dream come true." Bella commented as she stepped up beside me startling me from my thoughts of what was to come.

"I know but we both have work to do and can no longer avoid it. Maybe we can come back in the future for another vacation." I told her as I took her hand in mine linking our fingers together as I lead us out onto the sidewalk heading towards what I am sure would be our final destination of our Paris trip aside from our hotel room and the airport.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe or maybe we can go somewhere else and explore another wonderful spot in the world." She said cheerfully as he eyes scanned our surroundings before snapping a few photos with the camera that had been a staple around her neck since we first landed in Paris.

"I'm game for whatever, and you know that." I told her teasingly as I tugged her against my side for a quick kiss to the side of her head which caused her to giggle and peck me on the lips.

"Where are we heading?" She asked after about 5 minutes of walking what I'm sure she thought was aimlessly down the streets of Paris.

I smiled over at her and shook my head. "It's a surprise." I told her with a wink as I pulled her down a different street.

She scowled at me before turning her attention towards her camera, depending on me to make sure she didn't walk into anything. I am glad that her focus was on her camera and the pictures she was snapping and not what we were coming upon on. Once we got near the massive black wall she stopped dead in her tracks with her camera aimed directly at the wall.

I tugged the camera from around her neck as I pulled her towards the wall that had very few people around it. "Can you take our photos?" I asked an elderly gentleman who was sitting on the bench feeding the pigeons that were scattered around. Bella scowled at me before turning to run her fingers over the black tiles that held hundreds of 'I love you's' in different languages.

He smiled at me and nodded. "Of course, it is nice to see such a young couple so obviously in love." He said in a heavy French accent as he took the camera from my hands.

I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear that I was about to propose to my love and I would compensate him for capturing the moment on film. He smiled broadly at me and motioned for me to get to it. As I stepped up to Bella I took her hands in mine and kissed her gently on the lips before dropping to one knee. She pulled her hands away from me as she gasped and covered her gaping mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "Edward…"

With a shake of my head I pulled the ring from my pocket snapping it open. "I had this huge speech prepared about how much I love you and how much your love means to me but you already know all of that and I'm almost certain I could never top anything you could come up with. So I will stick with simple, true, and tried. You are a beautiful and amazing woman that has decided that I'm worth loving for some reason. I plan on loving you for the rest of our lives if you'll have me. Gem, will you please agree to marry me?" I asked softly as I pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her trembling finger as the tears slipped down her cheeks with each bobble of her head.

"Yes!" She finally said as I stood up from my kneeling position and flung herself into my arms, locking our lips together.

The photo of Bella wrapped in my arms as our lips met in our first kiss as an engaged couple now hung proudly in both our town house and our country house along with other photos that were near and dear to our hearts. We spent the plane ride home the next day figuring out the logistics of combining our lives together. It was decided that we would spend the week at the townhouse that Bella has so painstakingly renovated and the weekends would be spent at my country house that I had so painstakingly renovated. As for our engagement, it was a very short one. Only six weeks. The morning of our wedding I rapped my knuckles on the master bedroom door where Bella was getting ready. I had been kicked our of the room earlier by the females in our lives and relegated to the guest bedroom. "What do you want, Edward?" Lena asked as she opened the door with her baby daughter resting peacefully in her arms and a scowl on her face.

"Please give this to Bella." I told her as I handed her the blue and silver wrapped package that contained my gift to my bride on our wedding day.

Lena passed her daughter off to another pair of arms before taking the box from my hands. "What is it?" She asked as she jiggled the box side to side.

I quickly put a hand on the box to stop her. "Something breakable so please stop with the shaking. If you would just give it to Bella then you will quickly find out what it is because we both know how much she hates surprises." I told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but she loves your ass and you were the biggest surprise of her life." She said with a smile before handing me a blue back with silver paper coming out the top of it. "Here's yours. Now shoo!" She said before slamming the door in my face.

Shaking my head I turned and headed towards the guest bedroom where my slacks and blue button up shirt was waiting for me to slip on. Sitting on the edge of the guest bed I stuck my hand down inside the bag and smiled when I felt a few items in the bottom.

I quickly dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed and immediately jumped up when a silver baby rattle rolled towards me. "What the hell?" I asked myself as I spread out the remaining two items. A blue onesie that had "Daddy's little sidekick!" written on the front in white lettering and a small envelope with my name written on it. Picking up the envelope I pulled out the small picture inside with a post-it note stuck to the front of it. The post-it note had two words on it "Baby Cullen" written in Bella's handwriting.

Looking closely at the picture I noticed Bella's name in the top corner along with yesterday's date. With wide eyes I scooped up the onesie, rattle, and sonogram picture before racing up to our bedroom. Bella was standing in front of the closed door with her silver silk robe wrapped tightly around her body chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "Is this true, Gem? Are we having a baby?" I asked her as I approached her.

She nodded as she looked up at me with wide teary eyes and a small smile on her face. "It is and we are." She whispered as she placed her hand on her still flat stomach.

"How far along are you?" I asked as I fell to my knees in front of her resting my forehead against her stomach.

She threaded her fingers through my hair tugging my head back so she could look in my eyes. "Four weeks. I took a test yesterday morning and lucked out with a doctor's appointment too. I know we planned to wait a while but…" She trailed off with a nervous shrug of her shoulders.

"But nothing. We're getting married today and having a baby too!" I said excitedly as I quickly jumped to my feet and pulling her into my arms for a scorching kiss.

EPOV

Lola Rae Cullen was born two weeks past her suspected due date weighing in at a whopping 9 pounds and 2 ounces and 23 inches long! She was a chunk and never even wore any of the newborn clothes that Alice and Rose had bought for her. Rolling over in the bed I blinked my eyes open and immediately squinted them when I saw the sunshine streaming in through our bedroom curtains.

It was very unusual for me to go to sleep when it was dark and wake up when it was sunshining outside. Lola usually woke me up around 3 o'clock for a feeding before falling back into a deep sleep. At four months old she was pretty much sleeping through the night aside from the 3 o'clock wake-up call. Looking over towards Edward's side of the bed I was awarded with the best sight ever. My handsome husband lay sleeping soundly on our bed in nothing but his pajama bottoms and our beautiful little girl sprawled across his chest with her little mouth hanging slightly open. Reaching over I ran a hand over her soft brownish red hair causing her to smack her lips and flex her fingers that were wrapped around the chain of her daddy's necklace I had gotten him when she was born. It was a cross with her birthstone in the middle and her name engraved on the back.

When I glanced up towards Edward's face I saw his startling green eyes gazing back at me. "Happy Anniversary, husband." I whispered to him as I leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips without disturbing our darling daughter.

"Happy Anniversary, wife." He whispered back as he rubbed a hand down Lola's back before patting her diapered bottom softly. "I think this is the best way to start this day off, our entire little family in bed together."

I nodded in agreement. "Though there may be more of us in the near future." I whispered softly as I sat up in the bed facing him as he sat up slightly without disturbing our sleeping angel.

"Are you serious? Two years in a row on the same day?" He asked with wide eyes.

With a shrug of my shoulders. "The test I bought yesterday will tell us but I'm late." I told him with a nervous smile on my face. The only form of birth control we were using was hope and luck and breastfeeding. But Lola isn't breastfed consistently as she likes her daddy to feed her too.

"What are we waiting for then?" He asked as he transferred our snoozing daughter to the middle of our bed as he climbed out of it and held a hand out for me.

Ten minutes later we were locked in an embrace in our bathroom celebrating the little plus signs on the two tests that sat on our bathroom counter. "Maybe this one will share Lola's birthday." Edward said as our girl began grunting from our bedroom indicating she was waking up and was looking for something to eat.

"Who knows! I'll call my doctor while I feed the little princess and see if I can get an appointment to confirm it today.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Joel Christian, our rambunctious three year old bellowed out as he barreled into our bedroom where I was awake and leaning against the headboard with my hands resting on my very rounded stomach. "It's my birthday, Mommy." He bellowed as he plowed into the bed and pulled himself up to sit beside me where he laid his head against my stomach. "Brudder, Sissy, it's my birthday today." He whispered to the snoozing babies in my stomach.

Thankfully, our third anniversary did not repeat our wedding day and first anniversary with a surprise pregnancy but for Edward's 34th birthday his present was another positive pregnancy test, five weeks later we found out it was twins, ten weeks after that we found out it was a boy and a girl. I was due next week but if my previous pregnancies were any indication these babies would go a few weeks past the predicted due date. "Are you ready to have the best birthday party ever?" I asked my now three year old little man who had NOT been born on his big sisters birthday but four days after hers.

"Better than Lo's?" He asked with wide eyes as he stood on the bed beside me.

Putting my finger to my lips I made the 'shhh' sound just as Lola and Edward walked into the room to carry out a birthday tradition we had started with Lola's first birthday because I was on bed rest the last month of my pregnancy with Joel. Breakfast in bed with the family.

"Happy birthday, brother." Lola said in her sweet four year old little voice as she handed him the card we had worked on yesterday. She crawled up onto the bed beside me where she placed a gentle kiss to my stomach and telling the babies good morning before giving me a kiss and bidding me good morning too. "Me hungry, mommy. I helped Daddy cook today." She told me as she pointed to the tray that Edward was carrying with the fixings of our birthday breakfasts. Blueberry waffles, orange juice, maple syrup, and crispy bacon.

Henry Michael and Sophie Michelle joined us two weeks and four days after Joel's birthday. "No more." I told Edward as we lay on opposite sides of our king sized bed with our four children spread between us two weeks after the twins were born.

"You sure?" He asked as he ran his hand down the back of our tiny little girl who lay beside him with our big girl next to her. "We do make some adorable kids, Gem."

Running my hand down my tiniest little boy as my big boy slept between him and his big sister. "They are pretty adorable, huh?"

He nodded over at me and smiled. "Yep. You sure you want to stop creating perfection?"

"At least for a few more years. We will not under any circumstances be giving these four a little brother or sister within the next several years. At least four years." I told him with a firm nod of my head.

"We'll see."


End file.
